Hinata Hyuga the Keyblade's Chosen One (Rewritten)
by Jurabi the Dragon Spirit
Summary: (The new rewritten version) After a mysterious dream, Hinata obtains a mysterious key called the Keyblade. The Leaf Village however falls into darkness and Hinata has no choice but to go on a jouney with Donald Duck and Goofy to find them by traveling to different worlds to fight the Heartless. Will she be able to find her friends in time? Rated T for violence.
1. The Dream on Lavender Waters

**_Jurabi: Hello every reader it's Dragon Spirit Jurabi. I'm sorry that the original story was deleted. A lot of stuff in it was really BAAAAAD so I'm reworking on it with a clean slate. They're will probably be different UnDisney worlds too. I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts so enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dream on Lavender Waters<strong>

Inside a deep dream, a blue-haired girl is slowly falling inside a dark place. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. She is Hinata Hyuga, a Leaf Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village. Hinata opened her eyes and tried to move but for some reason, she couldn't. Below her, she sees a vast yet still lavender colored ocean. Hinata, at first, thought she was going to fall in the water; surprisingly, she instead was able to stand on it.

_"Wh-Where am I,"_ Hinata thought as she lands on the water.

She then hears an unknown voice in the distance. _"__So much to do, yet there is so little time, but take your time,"_ the mysterious voice said.

_"Wh-Who's there,"_ Hinata thought.

She tried to say something but not a sound could come out of her mouth.

_"Now, step forward,"_ the voice continued.

Hinata, though reluctant, stepped forward as the voice said. After a few steps three pillars rose from the ground.

"_Power sleeps within you. If you give it form it will give you strength." _The voice said.

Three weapons appeared on the pillars. One was a sword with a black hilt and yellow handles with the fan symbol in the middle of the hilt, the other is a staff with a blue top that the fan shape and a green handle and yellow end, and the last weapon is a shield with red trims, black front cover and the red fan symbol in the front.

"_Chose well." _The voice told Hinata.

She walks to the sword pillar and picks it up to examine it. _"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction." _The voice explained as Hinata examines the sword. _"Is this the power you seek?"_

_"Th-That doesn't s-sound like me at all,"_ Hinata thought shaking her head while placing the sword back on the pillar.

Hinata then walks over to the staff and picks it up. _"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin." _The voice explained. _"Is this the power you seek?"_

"Hm...It's more careful...but something about it seems...off t-to me." Hinata said placing the staff down, "M-Maybe I sh-should see that shield…"

Hinata walks over to the shield and picks it up. Just as she did, she felt a strong force through here, _"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"_

"T-to protect others...That s-suits me well." Hinata smiled and suddenly, the shield disappears in a light.

_"Your path is now set, now what will you give up in exchange?"_

"Give up...? Hm..." Hinata thought for a while, "The sword then..." Hinata thought as she picks up the sword and it disappears just like the shield.

The voice then says _"You chosen the power of a guardian. You given up the power of a warrior. Is this the form you choose?"_

Hinata nodded her head. Suddenly the staff disappears and the pillars begin to sink and disappear. The ocean then split into two causing her to fall.

Hinata continue to fall until she saw the solid ocean again except it is colored dark blue.

"At least it was a safe landing..." Hinata thought. The shield that she chose appears in her hands.

_"You are now given the power to fight."_

_"Th-Thank you." _Hinata thought. _"But what am I fighting?"_

Then, strange creatures appeared in front of Hinata. The creatures appeared to be black with yellow eyes.

_"What are th-those_ _things?!" _Hinata asked.

_"Keep the light of your heart shining brightly."_

_"R-Right,"_ Hinata said charging at the creatures.

Hinata was able to defeat a few with ease as the others disappeared leaving behind a black vortex that stretched across the stain glass. Hinata struggled to get out of the vortex she got stuck in but she was quickly sucked in and everything went black.

As Hinata regained consciousness, she sees that she wasn't on the ocean waters anymore. Just sand, like a beach of some kind. A door appears in front of Hinata showing the Leaf Village's symbol. Curious, she opens it and another light blinds her. After the light fades, Hinata finds herself in the middle of the Leaf Village with her Sensei Kurenai, and her squadmates: Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino.

_"K-Kurenai-Sensai, K-Kiba, Sh-Shino? W-Was all that r-really just my imagination?"_ Hinata thought.

_"Hold on, the door hasn't opened yet. Tell me a bit about yourself."_

_"I guess not..."_ Hinata thought.

Hinata then walks over to Shino. _"Shino. No...not Shino but...I guess this is part of the dream..."_

"What's most important to you?" Shino asked in his monotone voice.

Hinata thought long and hard. "Friendship."

Shino then suddenly disappears leaving Hinata confused and nearly in panic mode. _"Sh-Shino? Wh-Where did you go?"_

_"What are you so afraid of?"_ She hears Kiba ask her the question.

Hinata lowered her head in shame. "Being indecisive..."

Kiba and Akamaru then disappears like Shino did.

_"Wh-What's going on h-here?"_

"Hinata, what do you want out of life?" She heard her sensei ask.

Hinata then thought long and hard again. "To be strong."

Kurenai then disappeared like the others as the voice came back. _"You want friendship. You're afraid of being indecisive. You want to be strong. Your adventure starts at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine."_

Hinata was again blinded by a light and found herself on the ocean again. The black creatures from before appear and Hinata's mystery shield appear as well. Hinata prepares herself to fight. The creatures charged at her attempting the scratch her but Hinata quickly dodged and counterattacked against them destroying them.

Afterwards, the ocean split into two again and in the distace, it split into fourths leaving a large circle in the center. Hinata goes towards the center where she sees a bright light and approachs it.

_"The closer you get to the light, the more powerful your shadow gets."_

"M-My shadow," Hinata says as she turns around.

She sees her shadow pop out of the floor and grows bigger. As it grew Hinata backs away wondering what is going on.

_"Wh-What is that thing,"_ Hinata thought as the shadow grew into a giant monster as did her fear.

_"But don't be afraid..."_

Hinata tries to run away but path away from the area was closed off by the ocean.

_"...because you hold the mightiest weapon of all."_

Left with no other option, Hinata decides to fight. She charges at the monster with her shield drawn. She then bashes through the arms as the monster punches into the ground creating a black hole.

_"That only leaves him open to an attack,"_ Hinata thought.

She than climbs the arm and attacks the face causing it to flinch. The monster then prepares to shoot energy balls at Hinata. She easily dodges them as she makes one last blow to the face, but before she could; her shield suddenly disappears, _"Oh no…not now!"_ The monster took the chance to grab her. As it crushes her, the voice ringed through her head.

_"But do not be afraid… You have nothing to fear…because…you are the one who will open the door." _And then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: Well I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This crossover is going to consist some of the Naruto characters taking some of the Kingdom Hearts character's roles just like the original story. Sorry again that I have to start AAAALLLL the way over. Oh well, might as well have fun. Please Review. I like reviews!**_


	2. Chunin Exams

**Chunin Exams**

Hinata begins to wake up from her long dream. "What was that all! Something about that dream... It felt way too real." Her body didn't feel like getting up so she goes back to sleep until she heard a voice.

"Hinata? Hinata, wake up." The voice said.

Hinata opened her eyes again and turn to see that the voice was her little sister, Hanabi.

"Good morning, Hanabi. What do you need...?" Hinata asks half asleep.

"I don't need anything. I'm here to tell you that it's 7:50 a.m." Hanabi said.

Hinata's eyes suddenly widened as she quickly sat up straight, "Oh no! I'm late! I'm l-OW!" Hinata got up too fast that she accidentally hit her head on the ceiling. _"Oh no...Kurenai-sensei's going to kill me..."_ Hinata thought as she quickly gathers her ninja gear and leaves without either breakfast or at least saying good-bye to her father.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear!"<em> Hinata repeats in her mind in panic as she runs through the streets of Konoha village. _"Please don't be mad guys..."_ She hopes in her head but that was when she bumps into someone. Hinata, realizing this, quickly stands up from the ground and bows respectively, "I'm so, so sorry, sir. I was in a hurry and-*gasp*" Hinata's face turns as red as a rose when she lays eyes on the person she bumped into.

The person stands up and pats the dirt of his clothes, "It's no big deal. This old thing was worn out anyway." The boy who was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

_"I-I-It's N-Naruto...I-I bumped into him! Wh-What is he going to do to me?!"_ These questions go through Hinata's mind as Naruto extends his hand.

"Let me help you up." He said kindly.

Hinata's red face turns into an even darker shade of red as she tries all her might to keep calm. Her shaking hand and Naruto's connect and Hinata felt as thought she was on the verge of fainting right there. Thankfully, she controlled herself and bowed respectivily, "Th-Thank you, N-Naruto."

"Huh? You know my name?" Naruto asked as he caught glance of the villagers giving the two different looks: To Naruto, sneers and anger while to Hinata, confusion and worry as if they didn't WANT her near him. Naruto ignored their looks and let Hinata answer.

"O-Oh well...I w-was a st-student in I-Iruka-sensei's cl-class." She said nervously as she put her two index fingers together.

"Oh...you're that weird girl who's been spying on me back then." Naruto said in a joke like manner; however, Hinata took that as offensive.

_"H-He thinks I'm...weird...?"_ She asked in her mind.

"So...what's you name? You obviously know mine." Naruto asked.

"H-H-Hinata...H-Hyuga..." She said.

"Hinata...that's a nice name. Well, it was nice to meet you, Hinata. See ya'." Naruto said as he walks away waving.

Hinata did the same while she contemplating in her thoughts, "I should have know...He doesn't like me..." She thought sadly but then she remembered, "OH NO! I'm suppose to meet up with the team!" Hinata then starts a mad dash to her destination.

As she left, Naruto walks along the village while smiling, "Wow...this feeling..." His smile grows wider, "An actual human being knew I existed this entire time and I didn't even notice. I...I might actually make a friend! I'm so excited!" Naruto's smile suddenly disappeared as he realized, "Oh no...I called her weird! Stupid, Naruto!" He curse himself for being such a jerk to a girl like her, "I hope I get to see her again. Hinata...that has a nice ring to it."

* * *

><p>Hinata starts to gasps for breath as she arrived at the meeting point. "I-I'm sorry...that I'm...late...Kurenai-sensei...everyone..." Her panting becomes heavy breaths.<p>

Kurenai shook her head, "Hinata, what happened? You're never late to our meetings."

"I-I'm sorry, but I-I had this weird dream," Hinata said but she only got confused glances from her team, "L-Listen, I was in th-this vast solid o-ocean and there was this huge black creature swallowing me! I couldn't even move! I-I couldn't breathe..."

"Hahahaha," Kiba begins laughing harshly, "I never knew Hyuga's can have wild dreams like that. Hey, was I in it?"

"K-Kiba! Th-This is s-serious!" Hinata said slightly louder than her regular volume.

"Calm down, Hinata. A dream is still a dream no matter how real if feels." Shino said.

"It wasn't a dream...or maybe it was...I had no idea what that place was. It was crazy." Hinata said closing her eyes.

"Aw, don't sweat it, Lucy." Kiba said, "Dreams are always weird."

"Don't worry yourself, Hinata. You're probably nervous for today..." Kurenai said

"Yeah...that might be it..." Hinata said remembering what today was: The Chunin Exams.

Kurenai smiled, "You've all worked your butts off ever since we started. I have faith that all of you will become excellent Chunin. Good luck!" Then she disappears in a puff of smoke.

"So Hinata, you ready for the exams." Kiba excitedly asked as Akamaru barked.

"Remember, both of you, we must do our best." Shino said in his usual monotone voice.

"Um sure... I'm ready." Hinata mumbled as the three left for the exams.

* * *

><p>The three soon got to the door for the exams.<p>

"Alright! Bring it on!" Kiba shouted as he opened the door.

When they got in, they saw multiple groups of serious ninjas, all looking anxious to attack at any moment.

_"Whoa... the competition here... Their chakra's incredible..."_ Hinata thought.

"Yahoo! Found you!" Kiba suddenly said as he walks over to some familiar people.

Hinata then blushes at one of them. "N-Naruto..."

"Well well, everyone is assembled." Kiba confidently said.

Naruto then see Hinata and waves while smiling, "Hey, Hinata!"

"H-hello..." Hinata shyly said.

"Jeez...You guys too?" Shikamaru asked.

"I see...All 9 of this year's rookie genin are taking the exam. I wonder how far we will get...Eh Sasuke?" Kiba said

Sasuke then smirked as he arrogantly said. "You seem confident, Kiba."

Hinata became lost in her thoughts as Naruto and Kiba started arguing. "_Why can't I get rid of those memories of that dream I had?"_ Hinata remembered fighting that giant black creature as she began to lose some her color.

Naruto noticed her looking pale as he went up to her. "Hey Hinata, are alright? You're looking a little pale."

Hinata jumped a little that the person she admired was worried for her. "N-no, I'm alright...j-just didn't have good night, t-that's all." Hinata then started to get a bit red from blushing.

"Hey you guys, you should be quieter." A voice said as everyone turned to the source, teenager with white hair and glasses. "You guys are rookies just right out of the academy right? Screaming like school girls...geez...This isn't a picnic."

"Who do you think you are?" Ino asked.

As man named Kabuto introduced himself and revealed some of his secrets, Hinata thought she saw some dark smoke coming out of him. _"Must be my eyes playing tricks on me..."_

Suddenly Naruto screamed out at how he was going to beat everyone here, drawing attention to them. Then out of nowhere, the three Sound Genin came out and tried to hit Kabuto he dodged it but then started to throw up.

Hinata looked at the three genin that just attack where again she thought she saw some black smoke come out of them. _"Again..."_ Hinata then started to rub her eyes as she saw it disappeared. _"What was that all about?"_ She thought.

"Quiet down you worthless fresh meat!" A voice yelled as a large amount of smoke appeared in the front of the room. As the smoke cleared, a large man wearing a bandanna with scars on his face and a group of Leaf ninjas. "Thanks for waiting... I am Ibiki Morino, the examiner for the Chūnin selection exam first test." As he explained that the first the first test was and the test started.

_"A written test...I was pretty smart back in the academy besides Sakura, but for Naruto...I hope he can somehow pass..." _Hinata thought as she sat next to Naruto and used her knowledge to do the test. As the test went on, Hinata then noticed that Naruto was struggling at doing the test. "Maybe...I can help him..." Hinata thought as she smiled and blushed. "Naruto...you can look at my test." She whispered as she looks over a him.

Naruto was surprised and confused at her. "Hey, Hinata, why are you willing to do that?"

Hinata then started to blush as she got nervous and started to play with her fingers. "B-Because...I... don't want you to disappear here." She then started to shake a little. "See...The n-nine of us are only rookies...We need to work together. . ."

Naruto then started to chuckle a little. "Oh...I see...I was kind of confused."

Hinata then got a little depressed. _"That isn't it at all..."_ She thought. She thought as she secretly tried to slide her paper so Naruto could copy it. "It's because...I admire you..."

"Hinata...you don't understand."

"Huh?" Hinata was indeed confused.

Naruto then smiled. "An incredible ninja like me doesn't need to cheat."

"Naruto...but..."

"Plus, because if you help me cheat...you could get in trouble too.

"Huh?" Hinata was again surprised. "I-I'm sorry...you're right..."

"No problem."

As she finished up the test, Hinata smiled a little._ "At least care for me a little..."_ she thought.

* * *

><p>At a large castle, a duck walks through the corridor. The duck was white wearing a magician's clothing. He arrives at the door and clears his throat before knocking on the door and enters the room.<p>

"Good morning, you majesty!" the duck shouted walking in the long throne room, "It's great to see you this mor- WHAT?!" the duck sees that the king isn't sitting on his throne like he does every morning. His loyal dog appeared behind the throne holding a letter. The duck takes this letter an begins reading it until he focuses at a certain point. The duck then screamed at the top of his lungs as he runs a incredible speed out of the throne room.

The duck then arrives at the castle's courtyard and sees a man-shaped dog wearing a knight's armor sleeping.

"Wake up Goofy! Wake up! This is serious!" the duck shouted, but the dog named Goofy was still sleeping until the duck tried something, "THUNDER!" Thunder fell from the sky shocking Goofy.

Goofy woke up and faces Donald with a half awake half asleep look, "Hey there Donald, Good Morning."

"We've got a problem Goofy," the duck named Donald said before whispering, "But don't tell anyone."

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked wondering if he should tell at least her.

"Not even the Queen!"

"Daisy?"

"NO! It's top secret."

"Oh, Good Morning Ladies."

Donald flinched at the word ladies, "Wh-What?" he turns around to see Queen Minnie along with Daisy behind them. He then weakly chuckled as Daisy put her hand on her hips. He knew that he had to spill the beans.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

**Jurabi: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I decided to place this at the time Naruto didn't know who Hinata was. That was their relationship can grow even more. Anyways, Please Review.**


	3. Hinata's Day with Naruto

**Hinata's Day with Naruto**

**(Time skip to after Hinata's defeat against Neji…)**

Hinata lay down on the hospital bed at the Chūnin Exams. She recently lost against her cousin, Neji Hyuga. Her mouth was dripping out blood and her chest hurts like no other injury before.

"I-I can't believe I lost…" Hinata thought as tears fall from her eyes. She clenches her fist in slammed them on the bed, "Wh-What would N-Naruto think of my now?" She remembers the fight and the words of encouragement Naruto said to her during her fight with Neji.

* * *

><p><em>"You do not make a good shinobi...forfeit now" Neji demanded<em>

_Hinata gasped as Neji said that. "Wh-What...?"_

_"You are too kind...you wish for harmony and avoid conflict...you agree with others, never resisting you have no confidence in yourself I always feel your sense of inferiority that's why I thought it would be best for you to remain a genin but the Chūnin exams can only be taken as a team of three. You couldn't turn down your teammate's request and unwillingly entered, this is reality. Am I wrong?"_

_"N...No I just wanted to change myself; do it by myself" Hinata explained._

_"Hinata as I thought, you are a spoiled brat of the main house people who cannot change themselves! Losers are losers and their personality and strength will not change. Because people cannot change, differences are born expressions like elites and losers are created. Appearance, brains, ability, size, and personality, all people judge and are judged in these values. Based on these unchangeable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated and they suffer within their own means. Just like the fact that I am from the branch house and you are from the main house that cannot be changed. I have seen through many things with this Byakugan, so I know you are acting strong but deep inside you just want to run away from here."_

_Neji activates his Byakugan; Hinata floats her eye to her upper left, and then goes to her lower right. Hinata starts to tremble in fear._

_"I imagine that you'll lose!"_

_She starts to raise her finger to lip as she raises her right arm and starts to breath heavy._

_"So basically in reality haven't you already realized? That you cannot change your-"_

_"YOU CAN!" In the stand was Naruto, who was pissed off of Neji saying those things about Hinata. "STOP DECIDING THINGS ABOUT PEOPLE! IDIOT! KICK THAT GUY'S BUT, HINATA!"_

_"N...Naruto."_

_Suddenly, Hinata has flashbacks about Naruto and how he won't quit and also back that dream where she fought those creatures and that giant which helps her regain her confidence._

_"Thank you Naruto." Hinata smiled as she activated her Byakugan ready to fight._

* * *

><p>Despite her confidence improving a bit, Hinata still lost against Neji.<p>

"Hey, Hinata." A voice said. Hinata turns to see that the voice belonged to Kurenai. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts to move...b-but I'm alive at least." Hinata said.

"Sorry about what happened to you…"Kurenai said as she took a seat on Hinata's bed, "It's just that the blow Neji was about to inflict on you could have killed you. I never imagined he would kill his own cousin..."

"I-It's okay S-Sensei. Deep within his words of hatred, I saw something inside Neji..." Hinata said.

"What's that?" Kurenai asked.

"Sadness..." Hinata answered.

"Well...Don't worry about your loss okay…you can try again next year." Kurenai left the room. "Make sure to get some rest, okay?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, and one more thing. When you passed out, Naruto was really worried about you." Kurenai said.

Hinata blushed, "H-He was...?"

Seeing the blush on her student's face, Kurenai smiles and nods, "You really should have seen him. He stood up to Neji and everything. When you see him, give him my thanks." Kurenai left Hinata in her bed.

Hinata layed down and smiled, "N-Naruto..."

* * *

><p>An entire month has passed since the first part of the Chunin Exams. Hinata walks though the village with ease since her wounds have healed up; although, parts of her ribs still hurt. That was when she saw someone who made her blush, Naruto, who is leaning on a wall of a building.<p>

She hid behind a nearby pole and stared at him, "I-It's N-Naruto…wh-what should I say to him?"

"Blast that Pervy Sage...what is he up to now...?" Naruto said to himself aggravated. That was when he noticed Hinata and smiled, "Hey Hinata!"

Hinata jumped when Naruto called out to her. She slowly showed her face to the boy and weakly smiled, "G-Good afternoon, N-Naruto…"

"I'm glad that you've recovered! I was really worried about you!" Hinata's red face became redder at the fact that Naruto was worried about her. "I wish I could have seen you sooner but, I got held up in training. HEY, PERVY SAGE! ARE YOU DONE WITH YOU 'RESEARCH' ALREADY?!"

"Something just came up! We're done with training for today!" A voice shouted. Hinata assumed that it was the 'Pervy Sage' Naruto was talking to.

"What?! But the Chunin Exams are tomarrow! I have to get ready to kick Neji's ass!" Naruto said shocking Hinata.

"N-Naruto's...going to fight Neji...?" She thought.

"Naruto...think of this as a relaxation time. You've worked your butt off so you need rest. Overworking yourself will mess you up anyways. I'm busy right now and I can't sacrifice anymore time with you for now." Pervy Sage said.

Naruto, though reluctant, nods, "If you say so, Pervy Sage."

"AND WOULD YOU QUIT CALLING ME THAT! IT'S JIRAYA DAMNIT!"

"Whatever..." Naruto said turning to Hinata, "Hey, Hinata, is it okay if I take you out somewhere?"

Hinata's face was so red that steam came out of her ears. She tries so hard not to faint. _"If it's okay if he takes me out somewhere? No way…I-It's too early…"_ She tried so hard but she fainted in front of Naruto.

"Wow...that was unexpected...Oh well, I'll take that as a 'yes' then." Naruto said picking Hinata up and carrying her on his back.

As he walked out, a white haired man peaks over the wall to see Naruto leave and then he sits down and sighs. Then he hears a laugh from a rather small figure.

"Hahaha...Pervy Sage, that's quite a nickname, Jiraiya." The figure was small so he stood on the table to be at eye level with the man named Jiraiya. "Where do you get these students?" His voice was rather playful.

"I have no idea. He's somewhat of a bother, but the boy has potential. Now then, what brings a foreigner like you back to Konoha? I'd imagine that it was impossible for people like you to be here." Jiraiya said.

"That's what I came here to talk to you about." His playful voice turned into a serious one, "I thought it was impossible to be here too or anywhere, but something happened..."

"What...?" Jiraiya asked. "Did something happened to the walls?"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Hinata wakes up to see that Naruto was carrying her on his back. He notices that she is awake and smiled, "Thank goodness, you're awake." He slowly put Hinata down to her feet and turned to her. "You know, you scared me half-to-death when you fainted back there."<p>

"S-Sorry…I guess I c-couldn't control myself."

"What are you talking about? You had no control over the way your body reacts. You shouldn't blame yourself for everything."

"Th-Thanks N-Naruto."

"I should be the one who apologizes."

"Huh?"

"Sorry I called you weird a month ago. It's just that having someone talk to me normally like that is...strange. You could say that I'm socially awkward when it comes to normal conversations. Wouldn't you agree?"

"U-Um...y-yes...?"

"Oh that's right! There's a reason why I brought you out here." Naruto leads Hinata to a cliff that shown a magnificent sunset.

"Wow…It's so b-beautiful." Hinata said in awe.

"I know…I found this place when I was little. Every day I come here to watch this gorgeous sight." Naruto explained. "Hinata…don't let Neji's words discourage you…"

"Huh?" Hinata asked.

"You a great Leaf ninja, and besides, your cute and attractive. Whoever gets to date you is going to be one lucky man."

Hinata's face was so red that it would make the red on a lobster look pink in comparison, "N-Naruto..." _"He's going to be the l-luckiest man in the w-world…"_

"Also Hinata, don't ever change who you are, okay? I like you just the way you are."

Hinata's red face turns even redder, "Y-Yes…Th-Thank you…"

Naruto smiled, "Alright, let's go back. It's getting late."

"Okay."

The two left the sunset cliff. Hinata enjoyed the conversation she had with Naruto. Though he was oblivious, Naruto made Hinata feel a little better about herself.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked Hinata back home and was ready to leave.<p>

"W-Wait, um N-Naruto...I...I have something for you." Hinata said.

"For me?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes...J-Just wait, please." Hinata went into her home and searched inside her room, "Oh, where is it? Ah!" She picked up the object and was ready to go back out, "Huh?" Hinata then notices a man in a brown robe. "Wh-Who's there," she asked.

"..."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see the door to this world..."

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"This world had been connected," the man said.

Hinata starts to feel confused and slightly afraid of what the man was saying.

"Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Wh-whoever you are, st-stop freaking me out like this." Hinata said slightly afraid, "Wh-Where did you c-come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"Wh-What door?"

"There is so very much to learn, yet you understand so little."

Those words were harsh. It's not Hinata's fault that she couldn't understand what the man was saying.

"One who knows nothing can't understand anything."

Hinata then felt a sharp pain in her chest as she fell to her knees coughing out blood. She still hasn't fully recovered from her injuries. When she looked back at the man, he was already gone. She looked around for him but he was nowhere to be seen.

Hinata shook this off and went outside to see Naruto waiting. "Here..." Hinata took out a red scarf.

"A scarf?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes...you see...winter's coming and...I want you to be w-warm..." Hinata said.

"Wow..." Naruto took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck, "You're the best, Hinata."

Hinata smiles while blushing, "Y-You're welcome. Are you going to be okay walking home alone?"

"Definitely, I walk home alone all the time. See you tomarrow." Naruto said making Hinata blush.

_"H-He wants to see me again..."_ Hinata smiles and waved good-bye. However, she still has the mysterious man on her mind, "Who was that and where did he come from?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the castle, in the library, everyone read the king's letter:<p>

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta check into it. There is someone with a "key", the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find this person and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

_P.S._

_Would ya apologize to Minnie for me?_

_Thanks pal._

"Oh dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asked in shock.

"It means…we'll just have to trust the king." Queen Minnie said.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's alright…" Goofy said worried.

Donald went into a salute, "Your Highness, don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key."

Queen Minnie smiled and said, "Thank you, both of you."

"Daisy, can you take care of-"

"Of course." Daisy said already knowing what Donald would ask, "You be careful, now, both of you.

Queen Minnie then remembered, "Oh, and to chronicle you on this journey, he will assist you." Queen Minnie points to a desk but no one was in it.

Donald looks tries to look for the person only to see that he was smaller than he appeared as he jumped up and down. "Over here," the little guy said, "Cricket's the name," he said taking off his hat, "Jiminy Cricket at your service."

"We hope for your safe return. Please, help the king."

Donald saluted and then noticed someone missing, he looks at Queen Minnie and Daisy and saw Goofy next to them saluting him goodbye.

"You're coming too!" Donald shouted grabbing Goofy.

* * *

><p>Later, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy walked towards the Gummi hanger.<p>

"Gawrsh Jiminy, your world disappeared too?" Goofy asked.

"It was terrible; we were scattered. And as far as I know I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy explained.

Donald was concerned that Goofy and Jiminy were breaking a certain rule just by talking about it. "Goofy!"

"Oh…that's right. I gotcha." Goofy said remembering the rule, "While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border."

"Order!" Donald corrected.

"Right, the world order." Goofy laughed while Donald sighed at his simplicity. "Maybe we oughta get new duds once we get there."

Donald and Goofy arrived at the Gummi room and saw their ship. Donald walked up to a translator and said, "Hello up there! Donald Duck to launch crew, anytime you're ready!"

At the control room, Chip saluted as Dale pulled a switch activating a set of hands. The hands grabbed Donald and Goofy and set them down into the Gummi Ship while Pluto jumped into the ship. Donald takes one last look at Queen Minnie and Daisy and gave them a thumbs up and a wink as the Gummi Ship's boosters activates. The launch hatch opens as Donald shouted, "BLAST OFF!" However, a large arrow pointing down appeared as a hatch below the Gummi Ship opened. The ship dropped though the hatch as Donald and Goofy screamed at the top of their lungs. The ship exited the world and blasted through the space towards Traverse Town.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

**Jurabi: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Hm...I wonder who Jiraiya was talking too. Did you guys see what I referenced with that red scarf? Thanks for the support. See ya!**


	4. The Leaf Village Falls

**The Leaf Village Falls**

It's now night time and Hinata is in her room lying on her bed looking at the ceiling.

_"Also Hinata, don't ever change who you are. Just be your own self, okay?"_ Hinata remembered those words Naruto said when they watched the sunset but as she continued to think about their promise and loud thunder roared and Hinata looked out the window.

"A st-storm?" Hinata asked but then she heard a voice.

"It's about time…Hinata," A voice said.

Hinata turned to see a boy wearing a mask with grey and black armor.

"Uh, hi? C-Can I help you?" Hinata asked.

"So you're Hinata Hyuga?" The boy asked with an emotionless voice.

"Y-Yes…? Why? Who're you?" Hinata asked.

The boy examined her, "I don't see it…"

"Huh?"

"You are just a simple child. You won't be able to sustain such a powerful role in your future."

"Role? What role? What're you doing in my house?" Hinata asked.

"Do you really believe that Naruto cares about you? He never has and he never will…"

"N-Naruto? N-No…you're wrong!" Hinata shouted.

"Do I look like a good liar to you? Naruto…will soon be reduced to nothing along with this world. Both of your hearts will be consumed and your fate will be much worse than your mother's."

"You know my mother?!" Hinata asked.

"You will never see your mother or those dear to you ever again."

"That's it. I don't know who you are, but you better l-leave right now…or else…" Hinata said making the boy laugh.

"Give me a break…seriously…and I thought for a second that you were strong. Worst mistake I've ever made…Say goodbye to your home." With that the boy disappeared in a dark portal.

Hinata was confused in whether to believe him or not but she wanted to make sure that Naruto's okay. She left through the window out onto the Leaf Village.

* * *

><p>Hinata arrives at the Leaf Village but then she turns and sees shadows emerging from the ground and Hinata remembers them they were in her dream so she tried to palm strike them but nothing was hitting them so Hinata had no choice but to run to find her friends.<p>

"Wh-Where is everyone...?" Hinata thought as she saw something that shocked her. It was the red scarf she gave to Naruto, "N-Naruto? NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU!" Suddenly, darkness appeared below her and she was trapped. The darkness started to swallow her but then a light shined where Hinata was and she escaped from the darkness and she realized Sasuke was gone she saw something in her right hand and it is a big key with a blue edge and teeth, orange hilt, blue handle, blue circle, and a chain at the bottom with Leaf Village symbol at the end and while examining it a voice comes.

_"Keyblade. _The voice said. _"Keyblade." _It said again and Hinata found the voice familiar and started looking for Naruto but when shadows attacked Hinata she attacked back and this time the shadows can be hurt and they vanished leaving Hinata to get to Naruto.

Hinata finds a door to the entrance to a secret cave knowing something would be there she opened it and entered the cave where he found Naruto there looking at a door that wasn't there before.

"Naruto!" Hinata called but no answer, "NARUTO!" Hinata shouted as she ran to her but when she touched him, he suddenly disappeared. A fierce wind then blew Hinata out of the cave.

Hinata landed face first to the ground and sees that what she's standing on is floating and purple skies are around her but when he got up he turned to see something very familiar the huge shadow monster that he saw in his dream so she took out her key and began to attack while the monster unleashes projectiles from the opened hole in its chest at Hinata but she dodges and goes for the arms like in her dream but the creature uses its fist to slam the ground hard summoning a dark pool spawning shadows like it did in her dream but Hinata attacked the shadows and went for the arm again and when she delivered the fatal blow the creature began to ascend to the sky and into the void while Hinata tries to hold on to a wood but the suction was too strong that Hinata was pulled letting the wood go and got sucked into the void.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving to Traverse Town, Goofy who is now wearing a yellow big hat, red goggles, green long sleeve shirt with a black sleeveless vest over it, yellow pants, white gloves, and black shoes looks up at the sky and Donald who is now wearing a blue and white hat with a zipper end, blue long sleeve shirt, light blue scarf around his neck, and yellow ring bracelets turns to him and then looks up at sky as well and the two are both startled.<p>

"Look a star's goin' out!" Goofy said pointing at the sky and the star he mentioned disappeared.

"Come on let's hurry!" Donald said as he, Goofy, Pluto started moving and Donald crosses his arms. "Where's that key?" He asked.

"Ya know we oughta go find Leon." Goofy answered and when they stopped for a minute he saw Pluto going to an ally while Donald went the opposite direction. "Uh Donald you know I think we should..." He was then cut off by Donald.

"What do you know ya big palooka?" Donald asked irritated as he started walking the other way.

"Uh what I know?" Goofy asked and then went for Donald's way. "Come on Pluto!" He called as he followed Donald.

Pluto who didn't hear Goofy's call began sniffing in the ally and sees a girl unconscious against the wall which is Hinata and when Pluto licked her face to try and wake him up and Hinata opened her eyes all groggy.

"What a dream..." Hinata said groggy and went to sleep but the Pluto used his paws to push Hinata hard in the chest making her wake up completely. "It wasn't a dream!" She realized as she got up and looked around. "Wh-Where am I?" She asked and then bent down to Pluto. "D-Do you know where we are?" She asked Pluto but he heard something and started running leaving Hinata. "Hey!" She called and went after the dog but then got distracted by something she never saw before and looked in amazement. "Th-This is totally weird. I'm in another w-world!" She said still in amazement.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued… <strong>

**Author's Note: I can tell you this: Hinata is in Sora's role in this story. I hope you can Review.**


	5. Traverse Town

**Traverse Town**

Hinata arrived at the First District and found a shop so they entered it and see the blond man.

"Well what do ya know a little girl." The man said.

"H-Hello, I'm H-Hinata and I n-need to ask something." Hinata said politely.

"Well, well aren't you a well mannered lady." The man said. "Anyway the name's Cid so is there anything I can help you with?" Cid asked.

"Wh-Where are we?"

"Well you ma'am are in Traverse Town." Cid answered. "And I'm guessing you're not from here." He assumed.

"W-Well no I'm not from h-here I was asleep and when I w-woke up I ended up here."

"Well I'd advise you to watch your back here because there's danger out there and if you ever run into trouble come to me." Cid advised.

Hinata nodded and left the shop continuing to explore around the town heading into the Second District and into the Gizmo shop hoping to find someone familiar to her. Hinata went back to First District after exploring around the Second District and went back to the Accessory shop seeing Cid again.

"Hey there." Cid greeted. "Any luck finding your friends?" He asked.

"N-No not yet." Hinata answered hanging his head down.

"Hey don't worry keep your chin up, you'll find them." Cid assured Hinata and she nodded and left the shop again.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." Someone said stopping Hinata and she looked around wondering who said.

"Wh-Who's there?" Hinata asked taking out her key and a man with brown semi long hair, wearing a white shirt with a black short sleeve jacket with a red design on the back over it, black gloves, black jeans, black shoes, and a grey necklace with a loin head shape at the end came to face him.

"And keep on coming at you as you continue to wield the Keyblade." The man said then face palmed. "But why, why would it choose a kid like you?" He asked.

"Wh-What do you m-mean?" Hinata asked a little offended.

"Never mind now let's see that Keyblade." The man as he walked to Hinata.

"I-I'm sorry but I c-can't give this to you." Hinata replied backing away.

"Fine then have it your way." The man replied back and took out a silver blade with a gun at the end and a chain with the loin head shape at the end of it.

Hinata dodges the shots the man shoots from the gun end and attacks him but the man attacks back then jumps back to shoot more shots at Hinata who dodges them again strikes the man causing him to fall to his knees.

"Now...you're going to..." Hinata didn't finish what she said and fell back.

"Aw…You're slipping Leon." the man named Leon turned to a girl with short black hair, wearing green and yellow top, white jeans, white finger less gloves, orange shoes, and a green headband. "I went easy on her…things seemed to have gotten worse, a lot worse."

* * *

><p>At the ally way Donald and Goofy are still searching for Leon and they still can't find him.<p>

"Gawrsh there's nobody here sure is spooky." Goofy said.

"Aw phooey!" Donald scoffed. "I'm not scared!" He added but then a hand tapped him in the back and he jumped up screaming getting on Goofy's back shivering as if he felt a ghost.

"Excuse me did the King and the five Kage sent you?" A female voice asked and Donald and Goofy turned to see a woman with brown hair that's tied to a long braid with a red bow on her head, wearing a red and pink dress, and brown boots.

* * *

><p>"Come on wake up!" a girl voice said.<p>

Hinata awoke and sees Kurenai standing next to her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I-I guess." Hinata answered groggy.

"Those creatures that attacked your village are after the Keyblade but it's your heart they really want because you wield the Keyblade." She explained.

"I'm glad you're okay K-Kurenai-Sensai." Hinata said.

"Kurenai? Who're you talking about?" She asked. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie introduced leaving Hinata confused and his vision of Kurenai got turned to Yuffie.

"I think you've over done it Squall." Yuffie said turning to the same man.

"It's Leon." Leon replied and Hinata.

"The Keyblade..." Hinata said looking at her Keyblade which was beside Leon.

"Yeah we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures." Yuffie replied. "It turns out that's how they were tracking you." She added and Leon crossed his arms.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them but it won't work for long." Leon said as he picked up Hinata's Keyblade. "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen ones." He added and Hinata's Keyblade went to her. "Well I guess beggars can't be choosers." Leon said.

"D-Do you know wh-what's going on here?" Hinata asked.

* * *

><p>At the other room the woman named Aerith sat on the end of a bed and Donald and Goofy stood in front of her.<p>

"Okay so you know that there are other worlds besides your castle and this town right?" Aerith asked and Donald nodded while Goofy covered his mouth.

"But they're supposed to be secret." Goofy said.

"They've been secrets because they were never connected until now. When the Heartless came everything changed."

* * *

><p>Hinata learn about the worlds not being connected until the Heartless came.<p>

"The H-Heartless?" Hinata asked wondering what they are.

"The ones, who attacked your village, remember?" Yuffie explained.

"They're creatures without hearts." Leon said.

"The darkness in people's hearts that's what attracts them." Yuffie added.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Leon finished.

"Hey have you ever of a man named Ansem?" Yuffie asked.

* * *

><p>"Ansem?" Goofy asked.<p>

"Ansem was studying the Heartless," Aerith explained "He recorded all his findings on a very detailed report."

"Gawrsh, can we see it?" Goofy asked taking his hand out while Donald crossed his arms and tapped his left foot.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere." Aerith said.

"Scattered?" Donald asked.

"To many worlds." Aerith told him.

"Oh then maybe the King went to find them." Goofy suggested and Donald nodded.

"Yeah those are my thoughts exactly." Aerith said.

"We gotta find him quick!" Goofy said.

"Wait!" Donald yelled and he saw the camera not looking at him so he pulled the screen down to where the camera would really see him then looked back up at Goofy. "First we need those 'keys!'" Donald reminded Goofy.

"That's right the Keyblade." Aerith said.

* * *

><p>Hinata understand about the Keyblade and the Heartless. "So th-this is the k-key?" Hinata asked looking at her Keyblade.<p>

"Exactly!" Yuffie answered nodding.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade that's they'll keep coming at you no matter what." Leon said walking away.

"I-I didn't ask for this." Hinata said.

"The Keyblade chooses its master and it chose you." Yuffie replied pointing at Hinata.

"So tough luck." Leon added as he leaned against a door and crossed his arms again and closed his eyes.

_"How did this all happen?_" Hinata thought. _"I remember being in my room..."_ Then Hinata realizes something else. "W-Wait a minute! What happened to my village? My comrades? N-Naruto…" Hinata asked.

"You know what I really don't know." Leon answered.

Hinata had a depressed look on her face and asked, "So what now?"

"If you want to go, all you've got to do is prepare yourself." Leon said.

"Pr-Prepare myself?" Hinata asked.

"For any Heartless who try to attack you, I want you to stay with me okay." Leon answered. "So are you ready?" He asked and the girl nodded. "Yuffie let's go see Aerith, she should be with the ones from the castle." Leon said but suddenly a Soldier Heartless came in the room.

"Yuffie go!" Leon yelled while Yuffie did what she was told and ran through the door opening it as Donald was about to open it but got hit by the door. Yuffie ran into the other room with Aerith.

"Yuffie!" Aerith said as she followed her.

"Hinata, let's go!" Leon said as he took out his blade and attacked another Heartless and jumped out of the window while Hinata left the room and when they left Goofy sees the door opening showing Donald stuck on the wall flattened by the door Yuffie opened without knowing he was there.

They returned at the alleyway and the Soldier Heartless was still around.

"Don't bother with the small fry!" Leon said. "Find the leader! Let's go!" He said as he left.

"O-Okay…" Hinata said as she decides to leave the Soldiers and left the alley entering the Second District.

More Soldiers show up but she ignored them and went for another area and entered the Third District and when she continued running Goofy looks down from a balcony then turns to see Soldiers and he took out a round silver shield with yellow trims, yellow handle, and a mouse shape in the front.

"Gawrsh are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked and Donald took out a staff with a brown hat shape on the top, purple and black handle, and a red ruby shape on the bottom.

"Let's get 'em, Goofy!" Donald said but then an explosion came and pushes Donald and Goofy upward then falling down and Hinata sees this and tries to move but the two landed on Hinata all dazed.

Three recovered and see the weapon in Hinata's hands.

"The key!" Donald and Goofy said at the same time and then a shaking occurs.

Then pillars started raising and more Soldiers show up in front of them and they got into their fighting stance.

All three of them attacked the Heartless with Hinata using her key to slash them while Donald shoots fireballs and Goofy bashing them with his shield. After they defeated the Soldiers purple hands and feet came falling from the sky and the body came falling last and when they assembled themselves the head fell on the top of the body and the parts start floating and attacked the trio.

The Heartless known as Guard Armor began to spin its hands around its body harming the trio but after the spinning attack ended Hinata attacked the hands but it allowed the hands to go free and tried to punch them but Goofy used his shield to swipe them away while Donald went for feet. Donald casts fire magic at the foot he's attacking while Goofy threw his shield at the right hand but the hands, feet, and the body crash landed to the ground but it was unable to get up allowing the trio to attack the parts before it got up and allowed its hands and feet to be free again and the feet stomped on ground allowing Donald to cast fire magic again at the feet and Hinata aimed for the body making. When Goofy attacked the hands they were destroyed while Donald destroyed the feet and they went to help Hinata who was still fighting the body and it continued to slam to ground but she slashed at the body. She then threw her key to deliver the final blow. The body couldn't be stable after the attack and the head fell off the top and what left the top was a big heart ascending to the sky while Guard Armor disappeared.

After the fight Donald and Goofy told Hinata that the reason why they knew about the key is because they were searching for her.

"S-So you g-guys were looking m-me?" Hinata asked and Donald and Goofy nodded.

"They too have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon said and Yuffie nodded.

"Hey why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy said.

"I wonder if I can find my squad and Naruto?" Hinata asked as she hung her head down while Leon closed his eyes.

"Of course!" Donald answered and Hinata raised her head up.

"Are ya sure?" Goofy asked leaning down to Donald lowering his voice.

"Who knows?" Donald answered unsure. "But we need her to come with us to help us find the King." He added also lowering his voice and Hinata hung her head down again.

"Hinata go with them especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said

"Y-Yeah I guess." Hinata replied still hanging his head.

"But you can't come along looking like that, understand?" Donald asked and Goofy looked at him. "No frowning, no sad face, OK?" He said and then Goofy came closer to Donald.

"Yeah you gotta be funny like us." Goofy said chuckling but then Donald pushed him aside.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald said.

"H-Happy?" Hinata asked.

Hinata then raised her head again and makes the biggest smile she can do but Donald and Goofy were not feeling happy by that so she frowned.

Donald and Goofy laughed by the smile.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy said.

"O-Okay, I-I'll go with you guys." Hinata said.

"Donald Duck." Donald said as he took his hand out.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy introduced placing his hand on Donald's.

"I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuga." Hinata said as she placed her hand on Goofy's.

"All for one and one for all!" Goofy said.

* * *

><p>At a very dark place a pedestal projects the four and them talking.<p>

"Those little squirts took down that Heartless. Who'd of thought it?" A voice said irritated.

"Such as the power of the Keyblade yet the child's strength is not her own." Another voice added and it sounded very calculating.

"Why don't we turn her into Heartless?" Another voice asked and it sounded like an evil woman and then laughed. "That'll settle things quick enough." The voice added.

"And the brats' friends are the King's lackeys." Another voice of a stereotypical pirate said looking at Donald and Goofy. "Swoggle me eyes they're all bilge rats by the looks of them." The voice added.

"You're no prize yourself!" Another voice said and laughed.

"Shut up!" The pirate voice replied.

"Enough!" Another woman voice that sounds very evil broke them up and the woman has green skin, yellow eyes, wearing a black robe with purple and dark blue trims and a purple high collar, and has two black horns at the top of her head and carrying a staff that has a light green orb shape and dark yellow handle.

"The Keyblade have chosen her." She added. "Will it be she who conquers the darkness or will the darkness swallow her?" She asked. "Either way she could be quite useful." She then smiles an evil smile. "Isn't that right, Oturan?" She turns to the same masked boy Hinata met.

The boy had his mask taken off and only shrugged, "I don't think she could ever cut it. She's nothing but a weakling; I don't know why the Keyblade chose her," He put his mask back on and turned to leave, "Unless she does something to change my mind, I'll end up killing her."

* * *

><p>Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith gathered in front of the trio.<p>

"Make sure you're prepared for the journeys ahead of you." Leon said, "We don't know how much Heartless have spread."

"Check out the shops." Yuffie suggested, "They have some pretty neat stuff there."

"This is from all of us." Aerith said and gave them 100 munny, "Spend it as you see fit."

"Good luck." Yuffie said.

"We hope you find your friends." Aerith said.

"Look out for each other." Leon said. "And keep your spirits up." and they all left.

"The Gummi ship is outside the gate." Donald said.

"The wh-what?" Hinata asked.

"It's our ship." Donald answered.

"Wait 'till you guys see it." Goofy added.

"O-Okay so l-let's go." Hinata said.

"Hold on." Donald said. "Hinata this is for you." He said giving Hinata a Fire spell. "Now you can use magic." He added then turned to Goofy. "Goofy give her the other one." Donald said.

"The what?" Goofy asked confused.

"You know." Donald said and Goofy realized what he meant.

"Oh right here ya go." Goofy gave Hinata Dodge Roll. "Abilities allow ya to do all sorts of things." He explained.

"O-Okay, Th-Thanks" Hinata asked.

"Wait Hinata," Donald said, "You'll need new clothing before you can go on this trip."

"O-Okay." Hinata said.

"And stop stuttering. You don't need to be afraid to talk to us."

Hinata nodded as she went into the shop and bought a new set of clothing. She wore a tank top which exposed her belly and shoulders with an open violet jacket. There were black arm covers in each of her arms and she wore black shorts and light purple boots. (A/N: She looks exactly like the cover picture except the long hair.) With a light red glow underneath her cheeks, Hinata grinned faintly.

"U…umm…. Wh…what do y…you think g…guys?"

Donald and Goofy scanned their new friend's fresh attire, and smiled. They then started to tease her a bit.

"Wow, who's the incredibly attractive young woman I see before me? Surely it can't be Hinata Hyuga." He said.

"Yeah…this one is the prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes on. Whoever she has a crush on is one lucky guy!" Goofy said.

They both winked at Hinata while her face went so red would've made the red of a lobster look pink in comparison. The two companions snickered when Hinata tried to compose a sentence, and decided that now was enough.

Jiminy then looks at the three. "Well I see big adventures come their way." Jiminy said. "I guess it's up to me to keep track of thing in my journal." He added smiling as he hopped onto Hinata's hood.

The trio then started going for the Gummi ship and to their journey.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_


	6. Wonderland

_**Jurabi: In all seriousness, if I'm able to update really fast, then that means I haven't changed anything. Like this chapter and the last. So...some might be quick updates others may not. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wonderland<strong>

The trio went to the Gummi ship and when they were seated a screen opened and revealed to be Chip.

"Hello you guys I see you found the key." Chip said and the Dale comes.

"We'll be giving you guys the info about the worlds and how strong the Heartless are." Dale added.

"We'll also help with putting Gummi pieces together and making new Gummi ship." Chip said.

"Good luck!" The two said at the same time.

"S-So wh-which world should we go t-to first?" Hinata asked.

"Let's go to that one." Goofy suggested pointing to the one close to Traverse Town.

"Then let's go." Donald said and the ship began to move.

"The Heartless also have ships in this place." Donald explained.

The Gummi ship proceeded towards their destination until Goofy asked Hinata a question.

"So Hinata, who's this Naruto your trying to find?"

"N-Naruto…he's a great fr-friend of mine and the p-person I admire." Hinata answered.

"Oh! So you admire him don't you?" Donald said with suspicion in his eyes, "You know what's weird?"

Hinata jumped at the question, "Wh-What?'

"It's weird that you never mentioned the names of your other friends, but you've been constantly saying Naruto's."

Hinata blushed at the statement, "S-So? I c-care about N-Naruto and I want t-to find him."

"I knew it! You have a crush on Naruto!" Goofy shouted.

Then Hinata lost it as she instantly fainted at Goofy's outburst. They both laughed at Hinata's pure red blushing face until they simmered down and woke Hinata back up.

A few minutes later the ship stopped at world with a round red and pink checker board with a heart shaped hedge on the top and a tower next to it and small house on the bottom of it. They agreed to disembark there and they warped out of the ship and into the world where they began floating down gently and Hinata and Donald were floating with their feet down while Goofy just laid back and slept and when they saw the ground. Hinata and Donald landed feet first while Goofy landed on his stomach when he turned around and was on the ground making Donald shaking his head. While still on the ground Goofy sees a white rabbit with pink eyes, wearing a yellow vest with a red coat over it, and blue trousers carrying a yellow clock in his hand running as fast as he can.

"Oh I'm late I'm so very late!" The rabbit said still running. "I'm here but I should be over there! Oh I'm so late the Queen she'll have my head for sure!" The rabbit then left the scene.

"Wh-What was that all about?" Hinata asked.

"Let's follow him and we might have your answer." Donald suggested as they went to the area the rabbit went to and they see many doors which opened by themselves and they entered a room where they see the rabbit going through another door.

"H-How'd he get so s-small?" Hinata asked leaning toward the door.

"No you're simply too big!" The doorknob spoke in a very sleepy tone surprising the trio.

"It talks!" Donald yelled in surprise and the doorknob yawned.

"Must you be so loud?" The doorknob asked. "You woke me up!" It added.

"Good morning." Goofy greeted.

"Good night!" The doorknob replied. "I need more sleep." It added closing its eyes.

"W-Wait! Wh-What do we do to grow small?" Hinata asked.

"Try the bottle over there." The doorknob answered and a table grow from the ground showing two bottles one is red while other is blue.

"Which one will shrink us?" Goofy asked.

"Let's try the blue one." Hinata suggested.

"Wait a minute!" Donald said as he looked at the bed and pushed it revealing to be a hole.

"We'll go there once we get small." Donald said and Hinata took the blue bottle and the three shrunk standing on the table.

"It worked!" Goofy said.

"Yeah but look." Hinata said as Heartless showed up.

"Let's party!" Donald said as he took his weapon and Hinata took out her Keyblade and attacked the Heartless while Goofy joined in.

Hinata used the fire spell to unleash a fireball from her key while Donald whacked one his staff while Goofy bashed another with his shield. After defeating the Heartless the trio went to the hole and they're now in a garden and they black cards and red cards standing in their way so they moved aside and lined in an orderly fashion and revealed a girl on a stand. The girl has blond long hair with a black bow on the top of her head, fair skin, wearing a blue dress with a white apron and the rabbit from before came running up to the higher stand and blew his trumpet.

"Court is now in session!" The rabbit announced.

"I'm on trail?" The blond girl asked. "But why?"

"Her Majesty the Queen of Hearts presiding." The rabbit announced again pointing to a mean looking woman with black hair tied to a bun wearing a black and red checkered dress with a white collar and yellow middle, yellow small crown, and carrying a small stick with a heart shaped top.

"This girl is the culprit there's no doubt about it." The Queen began. "And the reason is because I say so that's why!" She yelled.

"But that's so unfair!" The blond girl replied.

"Well do you two have anything to say in your defense?" The Queen asked.

"Of course I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" The blond girl answered. "You may be queen but that doesn't give you the right to be so…so mean!"

The Queen lost her temper. "SILENCE!" The Queen shouted at them. "You dare defy me?!" She asked slamming her fist to the stand.

"H-Hey guys let's help h-her out." Hinata suggested.

"Well yeah but..." Donald was trailed off.

"We're outsiders so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked.

"Meddling!" Donald corrected pointing his finger up at Goofy's face.

"Oh yeah and that's against the rules." Goofy said.

"The trail finds the defendant guilty as charged!" The Queen declared and the girl gasped. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart." She added and that got Hinata's attention. "Off with her head!" She ordered and the cards came to the girl.

"No no oh please!" The blond girl begged.

"That's enough! Hold it right there!" Hinata yelled as she ran to the Queen and Donald and Goofy followed her.

"Who are you?" The Queen asked looking at the four. "How dare you interfere with my court?!" She yelled.

"E-Excuse us but we know who the real culprit is." Hinata said.

"Yup it's the Heart..." Then Goofy covered his mouth.

"Anyway sh-she's not the one you're looking for." Hinata said.

"That's nonsense!" The Queen scoffed. "Do you have any proof?" She asked turning her head away and Hinata didn't answer so the cards threw the girl in the cage. "Bring evidence of Alice's innocence: fail and it's off with all of your heads!" The Queen demanded.

They went to another hole leading them to a forest and when they looked around they see a smiling cat head coming their way disappearing and reappearing then a purple and pink striped body appeared and stood on the head before it put the head on top.

"Who are you?!" Donald asked jumping up and down until he got tired.

"Who indeed?" The cat asked back. "Poor Alice is about to lose her head and she's not guilty of a thing." The cat explained.

"D-Do you kn-know who the real c-culprit is?" Hinata politely asks.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers...but doesn't always tell." The Cheshire Cat replied. "The answer, the culprit, and the cat all lie in darkness." He added then disappeared.

"W-Wait!" Hinata yelled.

"They left the forest but I won't tell which." The Cheshire Cat said even he wasn't here. "Four evidence are around three are a cinch to find but the fourth is very tricky." He explained.

"Should we trust him?" Donald asked and the cat appeared again.

"To trust or not to trust? I trust you'll decide." The cat replied and disappeared again.

The four went around the forest and they already found a first box and when they opened it they found footprints and they assumed it's one of the evidence so they moved on to find more. They found a puzzle where a flower would make them big and they stepped on a log making another tree raise and they take a fruit off a tree and then eating the fruits shrinking them back to their size and they climbed on the tree and found another hole on the tree and entered and fell back in the same big room and they found another box and opened it showing stench which another piece of evidence and they found a third box opened showing antenna another evidence piece and went back to the forest. They climbed the tree again and this time went for another direction where they found another hole to enter and they returned to the big room but a higher place and found the last box and opened it and it showed claw marks and the Cheshire Cat appeared.

"You've found them all well done!" The cat said.

"N-Now we can help A-Alice?" Hinata said.

"Don't be so sure!" The cat replied. "Alice may be innocent but what about you?" He asked.

"Wh-What does that mean?" Hinata asked.

"I won't tell but I'll you this." The cat gave Hinata and Donald Blizzard spell.

"Let's go give these to the Queen." Donald said as they returned to the garden.

When they talked to one of the cards he told them to go to the stand and they did while Donald and Goofy went to the other stand on the side.

"Now then show me what you've found." The Queen ordered and they showed her four boxes of evidence. "Cards bring fourth my evidence!" She demanded and they brought another box and the five got mixed and returned. "Hmm checking all five would be a waste of time so you will pick one box and I'll decide who's guilty." She said.

"Wh-What?" Hinata asked.

"You dare object?!" The Queen asked irritated. "Pick one box now!" She yelled and they choose the middle box. "Is this what you want to present?" The Queen asked and they nodded. "Then let me decide who the culprit is." She said and the box opened revealing to be a Soldier Heartless. "What in the world is that thing?" The Queen asked disgusted.

"Th-There's your evidence Alice is innocent." Hinata said.

"Silence I'M the law here!" The Queen shouted. "Rule No.90 'Whoever defies the Queen are all guilty!'" She said.

"That's crazy!" Donald yelled jumping up and down.

"Cards off with their heads!" The Queen yelled and everything went down and what rose was a crank and one of the cards turned to crank to raise Alice's cage.

The trio started going after the crank tower to destroy it to get Alice's cage down but the cards began attacking them stopping them from getting to the tower but Hinata uses Blizzard at the cards repelling them away allowing the trio to attacking the tower. The cards came back and tried to attack but Hinata uses her Eight Protective Trigrams Sixty-four Palms to get the cards away and attacked the tower with the others and after delivering the final attacks the tower got destroyed and Alice's cage began to fall and they turned to see but when the red drape turned there was no one in the cage.

"Wh-What happened?" Hinata asked.

"She probably got kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald suggested.

"YOU FOOLS!" The Queen shouted slamming her fists to stand. "FIND OUT WHO'S RESPONSIBLE I DON'T CARE HOW!" She shouted again making the cards run and scatter in fear.

"Let's go look for her."Hinata and they went to the forest.

When they entered the forest they saw a rock coming out of the red flower and the Cheshire Cat appeared again.

"H-Have you seen A-Alice?" Hinata asked.

"Alice no; shadows yes." The cat answered.

"Where did they go?" Goofy asked.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? I won't tell where they are good luck finding them." The cat then disappeared again.

"Let's get going." Donald said.

The trio found another hole where the rock was blocking and they went through and entered a place with a small hut, a long table with many chairs and at the end is a picture that has a man wearing a green top hat, black vest with w yellow coat over it, grey trousers and a brown hare wearing a grey vest with a red coat over it looking like they're frightened by something. Out of curiosity the trio sat in different seats and they get green orbs, bubbles, and Heartless showing up but they defeated them and went inside the hut and they entered another room and the Cheshire Cat appeared again.

"The shadows could be in this room but this place is rather dark be careful." The cat said and left.

While exploring the room Hinata found two lamps on two different stands so Hinata went up and lit one and the cat appeared again.

"It's still dim try lighting the last one." The cat said as he left and Hinata went up and lit the final lamp. "Much better you should know that shadows are after the doorknob now." The cat said and left and so the trio left the room, returned to the garden, and went back to the big room. "You should have a nice view from here." The cat said and the three went up the table and talked to the cat again. The shadows should here soon are prepared for the worst if not too bad!" The cat said as he disappeared.

Another Heartless named Trickmaster came from upside down and flipped over Hinata and it had a black and red pattern top, red body, flat folded arms, black shoulder protectors, and purple opened legs carrying two purple sticks and juggled them. Hinata uses Fire at the Heartless in the body while it attacked the trio with one of its sticks so it turned to Hinata and slammed it stick to the ground getting her but Hinata attacked it with her Keyblade while Donald unleashed his Blizzard spell and Goofy threw his shield making it down dazed allowing them to attack until it recovered and tried to sweep attack the trio but Hinata jumped and used her Eight Trigram Protective Sixty-four Palms and knocked it out again allowing the trio to attack again until it recovered again and went for the stove lighting its sticks with flames and threw fireballs at them but Hinata uses Blizzard to attack the body again while Donald uses his Blizzard spell and Goofy launched himself up in the air and attacked it as well and Hinata to spin attack in the air and knocked it down again and they delivered their final attack at Trickmaster making it lose it stability and it finally fell and a heart left it body just like Guard Armor after its defeat and Trickmaster vanished. After the fight the trio heard a yawn and it's the doorknob again.

"What a racket." the doorknob said. "How's a doorknob supposed to get any sleep?" It asked and then it yawned again but it opened its mouth wider and the trio looked at what looks like a keyhole and Hinata Keyblade unleashed a beam into the mouth and made a locking sound while the doorknob closed its mouth sleeping again.

"D-Did you see that?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah the Keyblade did something and it sounded like something being locked." Goofy answered and then a Gummi piece fell out of the doorknob.

"Hey a Gummi piece!" Donald said.

"But it's not the King's, no siree." Goofy replied.

"I'll hold on to it." Donald said taking the Gummi piece and the Cheshire Cat appeared again.

"Excellent you're quite heroes but you should know that Alice has been taken with the shadows and into the darkness." The cat disappeared.

"No!" Hinata said.

"We'll find her." Donald assured her. "She's probably at another world." He added.

"Let's head back to the Gummi ship and get to another world." Goofy said and they went back to where they landed and left for the Gummi ship.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>


	7. Deep Jungle

**Jurabi: If you are all wondering why this rewrite isn't entirely different, I'm only changing and adding important parts of the story, not all the worlds they go to. So please don't complain when this world and the rest are no different. If you want different, be patient.**

* * *

><p><strong>Deep Jungle<strong>

At the Gummi ship the trio decide to head for the world that's closest to Wonderland and start moving. They see a world with trees and a wooden house on the top and water flowing down.

"Hey Donald ya think the king could be here?" Goofy asked.

"In a backwater world like that?" Donald scoffed. "No way! Let's move on." He added.

"H-Hey wait a m-minute! Wh-What if my comrades and N-Naruto are here? Let's check this place out." Hinata suggested.

"Forget it we're on an important mission!" Donald replied.

"B-But don't you understand the r-reason I'm w-with you guys?" Hinata asked.

"Yes I do: to find your friends." Donald said.

"Then isn't it w-wise to ch-check every world we go t-to?"

"Yes it is, but the chance of finding them there is zero. So let's go on!"

"But…that's…that's SO SELFISH OF YOU!" Hinata shouted in anger.

"Aw Phooey!" Donald said.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I'M GOING TO FIND NARUTO WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP!" Hinata shouted as she grabbed a lever.

"No don't touch that!" Donald yelled.

"Uh oh this isn't good." Goofy said.

Hinata fell out of the ship and crash landed into a wooden house in the trees and after the fall Hinata was rubbing her head and got up and dusted her clothes.

"Ow my head." Hinata mumbled still rubbing his head.

She looked around and noticed that Donald and Goofy are missing, "Donald? Goofy?" She then head a growl and she look up to see a leopard jump down and attack but she jumped back.

The leopard lunged at the girl but Hinata dodged and attacks back with her Keyblade but the leopard recovered and started scratching her but Hinata uses Blizzard on it and knocked it back unconscious. Hinata look at the leopard and walk slowly to see if it's still alive and the leopard is in fact still alive and was about to attack again but then two whirlwinds came in and attack the leopard and when the whirlwind disappeared it revealed to be none other than Kiba and Akamaru. The leopard began to attack again but this time another person came and that person had long brown hair and wearing only a brown cloth on his waist carrying a spear and blocked the attack pushing the leopard away and leopard ran and jumped out of the window and the man put his spear away.

"KIBA!" Hinata shouted as she ran up and hugged Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hinata! I'm glad you got out of there…" Kiba said as Akamaru barked happy to see Hinata. Kiba then notices Hinata's new appearance, "Whoa! What's with the get-up? You look a lot more beautiful!"

Hinata blushed at Kiba's comment, "Th-Thank you…" she turned to the man, "Who's this?"

"Sabor danger." The man said.

"Uh th-thank you." Hinata said.

"Thank you." The man repeated.

"What exactly is this place?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. We woke up and we saw that we were here." Kiba answered.

"This place this place." The man repeated.

"Wh-Where are the others?" Hinata asked. "L-Look I got s-separated from m-my friends have you seen th-them?" Hinata asked and the man and Kiba got confused. "Friends." Hinata repeated slowly.

"Uh…Hinata? Don't you mean our friends?" Kiba asked.

"Friends." The man repeated.

"R-Right my fr-friends there two of th-them the loud one is Dona..." Hinata the cuts herself off.

"What kind of name is Dona?" Kiba asked.

"Never mind," Hinata said, "I'm l-looking for my friends, e-especially a b-boy named N-Naruto." Hinata said.

"Look for Naruto friend?" The man asked.

"R-Right." Hinata said and then looked at what looks like Naruto behind the man.

"Look for Naruto friend?" The man asked and Hinata turned back to the man real quick.

"Uh r-right." Hinata said and looked at Naruto again who begins to walk away.

"Hinata what're you lookin' at?" Kiba asked.

"D-Don't w-worry about it." Hinata said.

"Friends here." The man said.

"R-Really?" Hinata asked and the man started making sounds that the girl didn't understand.

"Wh-What did he say? You're an I-Inuzuka, Kiba. C-Can translate to what he said?" Hinata asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Kiba said.

"Friends here." The man said again.

"N-Not sure what you mean but sh-show me take me to N-Naruto." Hinata said.

"Tarzan." Tarzan introduced. "Tarzan go." He added.

"And I'm Hinata." Hinata introduced herself.

Hinata opens the door allowing Tarzan to go out first and the others followed.

* * *

><p>Goofy and Donald are sitting on a stump and Goofy just sits there while Donald is laying down.<p>

"Gawrsh where are we?" Goofy asked. "I sure hope Hinata's okay."

"Ah who needs her?" Donald asked. "We can find the King without her." He added while looking for his staff and when he found it he also finds a blue furred gorilla and when they looked at each other they screamed and the gorilla ran leaving a Gummi piece and they heard someone else come there and they gulped and what came is a man wearing a yellow shirt, tan trousers, has a small mustache, brown hair with a streak of white on the bottom of it and is carrying a gun.

Back at the tree house Tarzan goes down first while the others followed suite and they see a tree branch and Tarzan slides on it and they followed him sliding down until they landed in an area what looks like a camping place and Tarzan goes into the tent and they others go in with him. When they entered they see a woman with long brunette hair, wearing a white sleeveless top, and a red long skirt working on something.

"Jane." Tarzan said calling the woman Jane and see turned to see Tarzan and the boys.

"Oh Tarzan, Kiba, and Akamaru." Jane said. "Oh and who's?" She asked looking at Hinata.

"Umm…hi there I'm…" Hinata was then cut off by Jane.

"Oh so you speak English?" Jane asked. "So then obviously you're not related to Tarzan." She added and the girl did not know what she meant.

"Anyway Jane this is Hinata, one of my squad mates." Kiba introduced.

"Well it's nice to meet you Hinata." Jane said. "So are you two here to study the gorillas?" She asked.

"Highly doubtful." A voice said and it's the man that found Donald and Goofy who are behind the man as they entered the tent.

"Hinata!" Goofy cheered.

"Goofy! Donald!" Hinata cheered as well while grabbing Donald's hands but when they stared at each other Donald quickly turned away causing Hinata to feel sad. She really didn't mean to shout at Donald like she did on the ship, but she knew it was wrong to crash land them into this world. She was so obsessed in finding Naruto that she forgot that she has friends who are at least willing to help her.

"Are those two your friends also and how are they talking?" Kiba asked.

"That's how we are and let's just say we're traveling together." Goofy answered.

"A circus of clowns not much use for hunting gorillas." The man said as he left the tent.

"Mr. Clayton we're studying the gorillas not hunting them it's called research." Jane said then turned to the group. "Ah well the more the merrier do make yourselves at home." She said.

"Well anyway..." Donald said. "I'm staying!"

Hinata felt even more sad at the fact that Donald probably doesn't care about her anymore.

"Hey Hinata look what we found." Goofy said as he took his hands out showing them the Gummi piece.

"A Gummi piece?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah that could mean the King could be here." Goofy replied.

"And N-Naruto could be here too." Hinata added.

"Let's work together and find them...for now!" Donald said.

Hinata then felt both sadness and fear for Donald thinking that they're not friends anymore. She just met him and Goofy and the last thing she would want to do is to end their friendship where they began.

"Do they get along?" Kiba asked.

"What do you think?" Goofy asked back.

"Well Akamaru and I are coming along too." Kiba said.

"But b-before we start." Hinata said as she walked up to Jane. "E-Excuse me, you know T-Tarzan do you know why h-he doesn't understand what we say?" He asked.

"Oh well that's because he was raised by gorillas but when he met me I started teaching him English and human activities and it's a bit difficult but he's still learning." Jane answered.

"So wh-what he said earlier at the tree h-house was gorilla?" Hinata asked.

"It could be here why don't show him slides to see if he knows something." Jane said as she starts her projector but nothing was happening. "Oh what happened to all the slides?" She asked.

"Let's go get some slides." Hinata said and went out.

The group began looking for slides and found them and returned to the tent giving them to Jane and she starts her projector again showing the slides the first one was something that looked like a castle and that got Hinata's attention.

"What is Hinata?" Goofy asked.

"Oh nothing." Hinata answered but she couldn't help but think about that castle and it's like she saw it before.

The slides continued showing Tarzan what humans do and their behavior but after the last slide Jane turned to Tarzan.

"Well Tarzan?" Jane asked.

"Where are my friends and N-Naruto?" Hinata asked and Tarzan shook his head.

"H-Hey I thought..." Hinata was then cut off by Clayton.

"That just leaves one place." Clayton said.

"Young lady we've been in this jungle for some time now." Clayton began. "But we've yet to encounter these friends of yours I'd wager they're with the gorillas but Tarzan refuses to take us to them." He said.

"Honestly Mr. Clayton Tarzan wouldn't hide..." Jane was then cut off by Clayton.

"Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Gor-ill-as." Clayton said and Tarzan looked at Hinata then nodded.

"Tarzan are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan said.

"Kerchak?" Jane asked.

"He must be the leader wonderful I'll go along as an escort." Clayton said. "After all the jungle IS a very dangerous place." He added making a smile.

"Thanks but we don't need you Tarzan can lead us." Kiba said.

"Stubborn boy aren't you I think I like you already." Clayton replied walking out of the tent.

"I don't trust that guy one bit." Kiba said.

"Neither do I something about him is fishy." Donald replied.

* * *

><p>The group go with Tarzan to the trees with the vines and there they see a black furred gorilla who looks stern and a brown furred gorilla who looks concern.<p>

"Kerchak please listen to me." Tarzan said. "I know the nesting grounds are secret but I trust them and I want to help them because...because well they need us." He finished and they didn't get what he said.

"Uh did you get that?" Goofy asked.

"No!" Donald answered.

"Did you know what he said?" Hinata asked.

"No." Kiba answered.

"Kerchak please." Tarzan said but the Kerchak looks up at something and leaves and the brown gorilla follows. "Kerchak." Tarzan said hanging his head down.

"He seemed distracted by something." Goofy said.

"Was he looking at the tree house?" Donald asked.

"Th-Then that's where we're going." Hinata said.

The group headed for the tree house and while they were on their way Clayton was already there and sees the blue gorilla from before spinning a globe and he points his gun but when he was about to shoot Donald and Akamaru came running up and screamed and barked making Clayton miss his shot at the gorilla who ran when she saw the bullet next to her and went to the upper level where Kerchak is.

"What's the big idea?!" Donald yelled.

"It's a good thing you two stopped him." Kiba said.

"Kerchak please!" Tarzan begged but Kerchak left while Terk looked at Donald who makes a concern look and then leaves with Kerchak and everyone glared at Clayton.

"You don't understand I was only trying to..." Clayton thinks. "Ah a snake slithered by and you see I saved that poor gorilla's life." He lied and Tarzan shook his head.

"I h-hardly believe that." Hinata said.

"Yeah you were aiming for the gorilla." Kiba added.

"What now?" Goofy asked.

"G-Guess we should head back to the tent." Hinata answered.

The group returned to the camp site and went to the tent and they told Jane about what Clayton was about to do and Jane was very furious at Clayton.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Jane shouted.

"Now Miss Porter as I already said I was not aiming for the..." Clayton was then cut off by Jane.

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Jane yelled.

"All because of ONE mishap? Come now." Clayton then sees Jane, Hinata, Kiba, Donald, and Tarzan glare at him angrily for his actions and he laughs nervously while backing up and turned around and when he left his smile faded into rage.

"What am I doing with these imbeciles?" Clayton asked. "Blasted gorillas I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow! I'll stake my life on it." He added as he took out his pipe for a smoke then hears something so he takes his gun out the shoots and the shots can be heard in the tent.

"Wh-What was that?" Hinata asked.

"That better not be Clayton trying to shoot a gorilla." Donald said.

"Let's go." Hinata said and when they left the tent they see a gorilla being attacked by creatures that look like blue monkeys. "H-Heartless!" Hinata said as she took her Keyblade while Donald and Goofy took out their weapons while Tarzan took out his spear and Kiba and Akamaru got into their fighting stance and began to attack the Heartless.

Kiba was surprised to see that Hinata had the Keyblade, "Wow Hinata! Where did you get that beauty?"

"Hinata was chosen by the Keyblade," Goofy said putting his hands on Hinata's shoulders and making her blush.

The group fought the Heartless with their abilities and after they defeated them the gorilla left the camp site and the group started looking for more Heartless and area after area they see other gorillas attack by Heartless and they defeated the Heartless saving other gorillas. They returned to the tent to talk to Jane who despite what Clayton tried to do she's worried about him so they start searching for Clayton and when they entered the bamboo area they see his pipe and Sabor jumped out of the bamboo trees and the attacked the trio.

Sabor lunged at them but Tarzan used his spear to block it again allowing Donald to cast Blizzard and Goofy charging with his shield but Sabor recovered and was about scratch but Kiba and Akamaru used their Fang over Fang and Hinata used her Keyblade to strike allowing Tarzan to use his spear to deliver the final attack on Sabor who fell to the ground dead.

* * *

><p>At the campsite Terk ran from the Heartless and into the tent getting to Jane who knows that Terk is afraid of something coming for her and something came in making Jane be horrified. The group headed back to the tent to find it empty.<p>

* * *

><p>The group headed back to the tent to find it empty.<p>

"Where's Jane?" Kiba asked.

"What's wrong Tarzan?" Goofy asked.

"Jane taken." Tarzan said.

"S-Sounds like she's in tr-trouble." Hinata said.

"Then let's go!" Donald replied and the group left the tent to search for Jane.

The group began to search for Jane until Hinata brought something up, "H-Hey D-Donald…about wh-what happened on th-the ship…I-I'm…"

"Forget about it Hinata! You said it yourself: You'll find your precious Naruto your way, and Goofy and I will find the king our way!" Donald shouted in anger.

Hinata's entire heart sank. She has never regretted a single thing in her life until now. She tries to hide her tears from everyone. By going for the vine trees again, the group went to the climbing trees where they see Jane and Terk trapped in a small cave surrounded by Heartless.

"Tarzan!" Jane called and the Heartless began to attack.

The group started fighting the Heartless but no matter how many they defeat more keep coming and so they had to figure how to make them stop coming and that's when Hinata sees a giant purple fruit on the tree and began to attack the fruit and everyone else did the same thing and the fruit was destroyed and then defeated the Heartless then came to see Jane and started explaining everything.

"And Clayton came to and that's the last thing I remember." Jane finished explaining.

"Clayton?!" Kiba asked.

"Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." Tarzan said.

"We must help the gorillas!" Jane said.

"Let's move." Donald said and the group nodded.

The trio looks through the jungle and with Kiba's keen smell of Clayton's scent they follow the scent leading them to the cliff area where the gorillas are surrounded by Heartless and Clayton himself. Clayton aimed at Kala and Kerchak was about to stop him but the Heartless attacked allowing Clayton to shoot but when he was about to pull the trigger the trio came.

"No!" Hinata yelled. "St-Stop!" Clayton turned to Hinata allowing Kerchak and Kala to get away.

"What's with you Clayton?" Kiba asked.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan said making gorilla sounds. "Not Clayton!" He repeated and Clayton began to aim at the trio.

Clayton was about to shoot but Hinata attacked him allowing Kiba and Akamaru to use their combined combat pushing Clayton back allowing Tarzan to strike him with his spear while Donald uses his Blizzard spell and Goofy to use his Shield Bash and when Clayton was about to shoot again he stopped, raised his gun and the rock wall behind him was destroyed and Tarzan knew what that meant so he ran to Clayton but something knocked him back and now they Clayton floating in mid air.

The trio began attacking Clayton again while he's still shooting and something charged at the trio but they dodged and Hinata uses Blizzard to attack what is revealed to be a Heartless that looks like a camouflage chameleon named Stealth Sneak and it charged its eyes shooting beams at the trio but Kiba and Akamaru used their Fang over Fang to attack it while Goofy and Tarzan attacked but it clapped its hands together making green energy to attack back but Hinata and Donald used their Fire spell stunning it allowing the trio to attack knocking Clayton off it. Clayton begins to shoot but Kiba and Akamaru used their Fang over Fang while Tarzan starts swinging his spear Clayton then tried to run but Donald's Blizzard spell stopped him and Hinata began to strike him but Stealth Sneak started foot dancing at the two but Goofy and Donald attacked it allowing the trio delivered their final attacks making Clayton stumble backwards but he wasn't willing to give up so he aims at the trio again and was about to shoot but then he turned to see his Heartless shaking and fell on Clayton crushing him and then another big heart came out of Stealth Sneak and it disappeared.

The gorillas returned and Kerchak came to the trio giving Hinata and Donald the Cure spell. Kerchak then tosses Hinata to the top cliff and Donald and Goofy were thrown too. Tarzan climbed and watched the gorillas walk away they then turned to see view of the area and they admired the beauty of it.

"Tarzan home." Tarzan said and he went to the cave and the trio followed him climbing in the cave and they entered another cave that has blue butterflies on a tree trunk and after looking around Jane and Terk came in and Tarzan make his gorilla sounds again.

"This is your h-home?" Hinata asked. "But that m-means..." He was then cut off by Tarzan putting his hand behind his ear and they start hearing something.

"Huh?" Goofy asked.

"The waterfalls they're echoing all the here." Jane said and Tarzan makes his gorilla sound.

"Friends there. See friends." Tarzan said.

"Oh I get it that means heart." Jane realizes. "Friends in our hearts." She added.

"Heart." Tarzan repeated.

"Oh so that's what it m-meant." Hinata said.

"Friends same heart." Tarzan said. "Clayton lose heart. No heart no see friends. No heart no friends." He added.

Donald then felt sad, "Sorry about what I said." Donald said turning to Hinata.

"No, I should say sorry." Hinata replied. "I was so obsessed in finding Naruto that I didn't realize that you and Goofy are trying to find a good friend of yours."

"Well I should say sorry too," Donald said, "I didn't even realize that Naruto was so important to you."

Goofy hugged the two "Yeah all for one huh?" Goofy asked.

That was when they see the butterflies flying off the trunk and it revealed to be another keyhole and Hinata's Keyblade shot the beam from before into the keyhole locking it and another Gummi piece comes out.

"A Gummi piece." Donald said.

"But it's not the King's." Goofy replied sadly and Donald hung his head down and Terk nudged her head to Donald's.

"I see someone has an admirer." Jane said and Donald knew what that meant.

"No no Daisy would kill me!" Donald said and the trio laughed.

* * *

><p>At the dark room the woman is with the shadow figures and the projection was turned off.<p>

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" The calculating voice asked.

"The hunter lured them there." The woman answered. "It was his lust for power that was the bait but the bait seemed to be tasty for his own good." She added.

"Yeah he got chomped instead!" The cocky voice replied and one of the figures walked out of the shadows and revealed to be a skinny man with a twisted goatee, wearing a black robe with red long sleeves, black cape with red insides, black turban with a red feather, and carrying a gold cobra shaped staff.

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless." The man said. "But the girl is a problem: she found one of the keyholes." He added.

"Fear not it will take them ages to find the rest." The woman replied and the projection of them walking turns on. "Besides they are blissfully unaware of our other plan." She added.

"Yes the princesses." The man replied.

"They're falling into our hand one by one." The woman said and she turns to see Alice pushed into the room. "Speaking of which." She added and the three look at her.

Alice apparently was brought by Oturan.

"Well done Oturan; your stealth skills are quite impressive." the woman complemented.

"Heh! It was nothing: easiest mission in the world." he then looks as Hinata's projection, "I'll take my sweet time torturing you Hinata, by killing your precious pet friends." With that Oturan left leaving the man a bit confused.

"I do wonder what's under that mask of his." he said.

"Even I do not know that. But that boy is special, more than anyone can imagine." the woman said laughing. "I'm also planning on calling an important contact. He may be old but he is wise."

* * *

><p>The trio told Jane and Tarzan that they have to leave.<p>

"Well it's t-time for us to get going." Hinata said.

"Where is your ship anyway?" Jane asked.

"Uh not too far." Donald answered.

"But why can't K-Kiba and A-Akamaru come with us?" Hinata asked.

"It's because after our world was destroyed, I officially became a part of this world," Kiba explained.

"And we can't bring on person from a world to another one: that's against the world order," Donald explained.

"Oh…" Hinata was sad at the fact that her friends are separated from each other.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'm sure Akamaru and I can cope just fine here." Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"O-Okay…t-take care g-guys." Hinata said.

"Hinata, Tarzan friends." Tarzan said as the trio left the tent and found their ship.

"The g-gummi block came out of that glowing h-hole." Hinata said. "I-It's not like the others. I wonder what it does?"

"I dunno." Donald answered unsure.

"Maybe we should go back to Traverse Town and ask Leon." Goofy suggested.

"O-Okay…can I be p-pilot" Hinata asked.

"No way!" Donald yelled.

"B-But I sh-should at least t-try…!" Hinata replied.

"I don't care, the answer is no! Besides, I'm way better at piloting with my eyes close than you!" Donald replied back.

The next thing they knew, Hinata had her knees and hands on the ground surrounded by a depressing aura.

"Here we go again." Goofy said sweatdropping.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>


	8. The Olympic Coliseum

**_Jurabi: I don't own anything so please enjoy and review._**

* * *

><p><strong>The Olympic Coliseum<strong>

The trio returned to the Gummi ship and plotted a course for the last world on the map. The world was close to Traverse Town and it wouldn't hurt to stop by there. They see a world that has sand dripping, two statues with swords clashed, and building so they decide to disembark there and left the ship. They then opened a large gate and they the building they saw and entered the building and inside is a small lobby area and they see a goat like creäture called a satyr working on what looks like a rule board so they walk up to him to ask what he's doing.

"Umm…" Hinata said but was cut off by the satyr.

"Good timing!" The satyr said not turning to them. "Do me a favor will you move that pedestal over there for me?" He asked. "I gotta spruce this place up for the games!" He added.

Hinata walks over to the pedestal tried to move it but it's not moving. "Th-Theis weighs a ton!" she said.

"It's no use; we should go talk to that guy again." Goofy suggested and they walk back to the satyr.

"I-I'm sorry but i-it's way too heavy!" Hinata said.

"What too heavy?!" The satyr scoffed. "Since when did you become such a little..." When he turned around this time he sees the group. "Oh wrong guy what're you people doin' here?" The satyr asked jumping down from the stand. "This here is the world-famous coliseum HEROES only!" He said walking to Donald who walks back from the satyr. "And I've got my hands full for the upcoming games so run along pipsqueaks!" He added as the he put his hands on hips. "Look it's like this." The satyr began. "Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters here in the coliseum." The satyr explained.

"You've got heroes standing right in front of you!" Donald replied crossing his arms.

"Yup! She's are real hero chosen by Keyblade." Goofy added placing his hands on Hinata's shoulders making her blush.

"And we're heroes too!" Donald finished pointing at himself.

"Heroes?! That little runt?!" The satyr scoffed pointing at Hinata and laughed as hard as he could.

Hinata was offended by the satyr's outburst.

"What's so funny," Donald said, "Hinata's fought bunch of monster, right Hinata."

Donald saw that Hinata was on her knees with hands touching the floor with a depressing aura surrounding her.

"Hey if she could even move this." The satyr began trying to push the pedestal but it's not moving while the group are watching this. "She can't call herself..." The satyr continued still trying to push the pedestal but nothing and the two boys crossed their arms while Donald and Goofy looked at them. "A hero!" The satyr finished still pushing but then slid to the ground tired.

"You were saying?" Donald asked unimpressed.

"Okay so it takes more than brawn but let's see what you people can do." The satyr said. "I can train you guys if you like but the trial is tough you wanna go for it?" The satyr asked.

In the first course Hinata was first and she uses her Keyblade to destroy the barrels while under the time limit and after destroying the barrels she found the last one and destroyed it before time ended. It was the next and she uses her Keyblade to destroy the barrels and they are more separate from the last session so she found and destroyed the barrels she found and destroyed the last one before time ran out. She headed back to the lobby area and Phil was almost impressed with their skills.

"You know you ain't bad kid." Phil said.

"S-So we can e-enter the games." Hinata replied as she placed her hands at the back of his head smiling.

"Afraid not." Phil replied back causing everyone to be shock.

"Wh-Why not?" Hinata asked.

"Two words: You...guys...ain't...heroes!" Phil answered while Hinata is still in shock while Donald hung his head down while Goofy counted the words with his fingers which were four words.

"Oh come on!" Donald said while Phil just turned his back on them but then turned back to them.

"If you guys want to be heroes then try mastering this." Phil said as he gave Hinata and Donald a Thunder spell and they left the lobby.

While going back to the ship they were stopped by a certain voice.

"I know what you guys are thinking that goat is very stubborn am I right?" The voice said and reveals himself a blue skinned figure with yellow eyes, wearing a black robe, and has a blue flame on his head.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Whoa hold on there, fuzz boy." The figure said calling Donald a fuzz boy due to having feathers and turned to Hinata. "Let me guess you guys want to enter the games right?" He asked then went behind the girl. "Well get a load of this." He added and summoned a yellow pass in Hinata's hand.

"A p-pass?" Hinata asked.

"It's all yours so good luck kid. I'm pulling one for you." The figure said as he walked away.

"Hey let's give this over to Phil." Goofy said and they nodded going back.

When they entered they saw Phil working on the rule board again but then turned and sees the group coming back.

"Hey I thought I told you that..." Phil was then cut off by Hinata showing him the pass they got. "Where did you guys get this?!" Phil asked in surprise.

"None of you business now let us in the games." Hinata said coldly.

"Well I can start you guys off with the preliminaries what do you say?" Phil suggested and they nodded in agreement. "Okay well then I'll explain some real weirdoes signed up for the games better watch yourselves." Phil warned and they entered the coliseum grounds.

The trio fought through the rounds successfully.

"You guys ain't heroes yet but you're not doin' bad." Phil said. "Lucky you guys came to me coaching." He added.

A man with spiky blond hair, wearing a black sleeveless top, blue jeans, silver armor on both sides of his hips, silver shoulder plate on the left side, a brown finger less glove on the right side, a black glove with yellow claw tips on the left side, and a red torn cape came walking past the group and they looked at him while he did the same and then continued walking away.

"Something tells me he's pretty tough." Phil said. "Who knows maybe you'll end up facing him." He added.

They continued with their matches and won two so far.

"You guys are better than I thought." Phil said. "To bad he's not here to see this."

"If I may ask who is this 'he' Phil." Goofy asked.

"Hercules he's a hero if there ever was one." Phil answered. "Too bad he's off visiting his father." He added.

"Who's his f-father?" Hinata asked.

"Zeus the god of lightning and the king of the gods he lives at Mount Olympus." Phil answered.

The trio won two more matches in a row.

"That little punk is going to be your next opponent soon okay?" Hades said looking at the same blond man from before. "Now don't blow it just take 'em out." He added.

"The great God of the Underworld is afraid of a girl?" The man asked leaning against the wall. "Sorry but my contract says..." He was then cut off by Hades.

"I know! You think I don't know?! I wrote the contract!" Hades yelled. "I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament." He then points at Hinata. "But you gotta get rid of that girl to get to him." Hades then looks at Phil. "It's like that old goat says 'Rule No.11: It's all just a game so let loose and have fun it!'" He said punching the air. "I mean a casualty or two along the way there's no big deal right?" He asked as the man got off the wall and walked away. "Sheesh stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still suckers like him are difficult to come by." Hades said to himself and some growling can heard.

The trio fought against on more team until they finally fought named Cloud and he takes out his blade that has bandages wrapped around it and he starts charging at them with his Sonic Blade but Hinata attacks and Donald using his Blizzard spell but Cloud jumps up and slams his blade to the ground creating a shockwave but they dodged and Goofy runs to Cloud to try and bash him but Cloud slashes while Donald uses his Thunder spell and Hinata attacks with her Keyblade again but Cloud recovered and uses his Sonic Blade again but Hinata threw her Keyblade at Cloud knocking him down. She then walks up to him while Phil was cheering them for their victory and when Cloud got up he turned around and a giant paw crushed him and they see a three-headed black dog with red eyes and razor-sharp teeth growling and Hades sees this.

"Oh that's right I forgot there was another rule: 'Accidents happen.'" Hades said as he walked away.

As the three-headed dog was about to attack the group someone lifted it and it was a man with orange hair, wearing a bronze sleeveless armor, black bands, and a blue cape at the back holding it as strong as he can.

"Herc!" Phil yelled.

"Phil, get them guys out of here!" Hercules said and everyone left while Hinata was watching this but left with the others.

"Whew that was ugly right there." Phil said.

"W-Was that three-headed d-dog?" Hinata asked.

"That was Cerberus the guardian of the Underworld." Phil answered. "Herc should take care of him." He added. "Or maybe not oh man this is bad." Phil said now doubting Hercules could take on Cerberus.

"We cannot let that dog kill Hercules we must help him." Goofy said.

The trio went back to the stadium.

"Hey you guys ain't going back there!" Phil said. "This ain't just some match this is for real!" He added.

"You can decide whether I'm hero material or not," Hinata replied, "But I'm still helping that man.

Phil sighed. "Alright good luck out there." he replied back and the group went back to the arena.

At the arena Hercules is at a corner carrying an unconscious Cloud on his left shoulder as Cerberus was getting closer to him but when Cerberus was about to attack he heard someone coming and turned around to see trio run in front of him then got to their fighting stance and Hercules sees this as a chance to run and get Cloud to safety while Phil stood in the gate.

"Kid, I only got two words of advice for ya: Attack!" Phil said.

Cerberus starts shooting fireballs from his mouths while they dodged them and Hinata and Donald use their Thunder spell. Cerberus lowers his heads down for his bite attack allowing Hinata to slash with her Keyblade while Donald and Goofy attacked the other head but after the attacks Cerberus rose up and slammed his paws to the ground. Cerberus then starts spewing dark flame like energy from the mouths and into the ground allowing the dark energies raising from the ground attacking the trio but Hinata uses Thunder again and Cerberus began to bite at Hinata but Goofy bashed its head with his shield and Donald uses his Fire spell and Hinata delivered the final attack on the dog making him groan and fall to the ground and the dog is now unconscious. They returned to the lobby and Phil stood on the stand with a piece of paper in his hand while Hercules stands beside him crossing him arms like always.

"Thus I hereby dub thee Junior Heroes and confirm their rights and privileges to participate in the games further..." Phil was then cut off by Lee.

"Hey what do you mean 'Junior Heroes?!'" Donald asked.

"You rookies still don't have what it takes to be a true hero." Phil answered and Goofy looks at Hercules.

"So uh what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well that's something you guys have to figure out for yourselves just the way that I did." Hercules said.

"I-I guess we j-just have to pr-prove ourselves in the g-games." Hinata said.

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while gotta clean up after that last battle first." Phil said.

"D-Don't worry, w-we'll be back." Hinata replied as they left while Phil is pulling on his beard and Hercules waving goodbye for now.

"I still can't believe that shy girl actually beat Cerberus." Phil said and Hercules leaned to the satyr's ear.

"Just between us I actually worn Cerberus down by the time the little girl jumped in." Hercules whispered in Phil's ear.

"My lips are sealed." Phil replied.

The trio started heading back to the ship but they see Cloud sitting on the steps near the front gate so they decided to walk up to him.

"H-Hey are you okay?" Hinata asked and Cloud lifted his head and sees the group.

"Yeah I'm fine." Cloud answered in a very deep voice.

"Wh-Why did you go along w-with that guy anyway?" Hinata asked and Cloud closed his eyes.

"I'm looking for someone and Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the darkness but it backfired. I got swallowed by the darkness and I couldn't find the light." Cloud explained.

"You'll f-find it just b-believe in yourself." Hinata said. "I'm searching too."

"For your light?" Cloud asked and Hinata nodded and Cloud then walked up to her. "Don't lose sight of it." Cloud said dropping one item in Hinata's hand and began to walk away and Hinata turned to him.

"How about a r-rematch sometime?" Hinata offered. "F-Fair and Square and no d-dark powers involved." He added and Cloud turned back to her.

"I think I'll pass." He answered flipping his front hair small smiling while Hinata smiled.

* * *

><p>After they left the sky is now dark and Hercules is making muscle impressions.<p>

"He's strong, he's kind, he's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot." A voice said as Hercules winked but it's revealed that the Hercules just a projection in the palm of Hades himself. "And he's perfect; perfect...perfectly infuriating HE MAKES ME CRAZY!" Hades added as his blue turns red and starts exploding but cools down a bit as his skin turns blue again."Whoa come on now what have you got to worry about relax all the pieces are in place." Hades began to talk to himself. "Okay here's what ya gotta do let Hercules train the girl and in the next games I'll take care of them both." He schemes and then sees someone behind him and it's the same woman from before. "Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is MY show." Hades said.

"As you wish fight to your heart's content." The woman replied while Hades starts nodding in agreement but then stops and turns to the woman who is now walking away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_Jurabi: Now then, you guys asked for different and you're going to get it next chapter. I completely changed up something. Not Traverse Town, but something else._**


	9. Returning to Traverse Town

_**Returning to Traverse Town**_

The group finally returned to Traverse Town where Hinata sees a familiar person walking out of the Accessory Shop: it was Kurenai.

"Hinata? Is that you?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata was soaked in tears as she ran up and hugged her Sensai, "K-Kurenai Sensai!" She was happy to see that her Sensai is alright. She then explains what has been going on and the fact that Hinata is the Keyblade Wielder surprised Kurenai as well as her new appearance.

"W-We haven't found the others and N-Naruto or their King." Hinata said while Kurenai had a look of suspicion.

"Hinata, why did you only include Naruto's name?"

The question made Hinata blush as she tried to think of an answer.

"It's because she has a crush on him," Donald answer, "Don't you!"

Hinata gave a blood red blush until Kurenai calmed her down.

"So have you found the others yet." she asked.

"Yeah…We found K-Kiba in another world, but he and Akamaru c-couldn't leave." Hinata answered.

"Why's that?" Kurenai asked.

"It's because of a law in the distant worlds: one person can't leave their world and go on another one. When a person's world fall into darkness, the world they're transported to become's their official world. To go against that would be muddling." Goofy said.

"Meddling!" Donald corrected. "Anyways, we came back to ask Leon something. Do you know where he is?" He asked.

"Yeah follow me and Kakashi is with him." Kurenai answered and the group followed him to the Second District and then the Alley area and they stopped to see iron bars. "They're in there but the bars are blocked." Kurenai said.

"I have an idea." Goofy said then turned to the two. "Shall we?" He asked and the two nodded knowing what he means so Donald goes first while Hinata goes next while Goofy goes last and the group knocked the bars down.

The group entered the cave where they see Leon sparring while Aerith is watching and Kakashi was reading his book.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Kakashi said. "Hinata Hyuga long time no see."

"Is there something you guys need?" Leon asked.

"Yeah actually you see while we w-were in a place called Wonderland, I somehow locked something and it happened again in a jungle world." Hinata explained.

"So you guys found two keyholes so far?" Leon asked.

"That's good." Aerith said.

"Every world among the stars has keyholes and each one leads to the heart of the world." Leon added.

"So there should be one in this town right?" Donald asked and Leon nodded.

"What happens if we don't lock the keyholes?" Hinata asked.

"This was written in Ansem's report." Aerith began.

"The Heartless enter through the keyhole and do something to the world's core." Leon added.

"And what happens to the world?" Goofy asked.

"The world will disappear in the end." Aerith answered and it shocked the group.

"What?!" They asked at the same time.

"That's why your key is so important." Leon said.

"You've got to seal the keyholes you are the only one who can Hinata." Aerith added.

"I don't know." Hinata said unsure.

"Seeing other worlds could serve you well." Leon said.

"Yeah." Donald agreed.

"That and we gotta find your friends and the King." Goofy added.

"You know they're right." Kurenai said.

"Okay then let's get to it." Hinata replied the remembered something. "Oh Leon I almost forgot the Gummi block we found is different from the others do you what it's for?" Hinata asked and Leon facepalmed.

"What's your problem?" Kakashi asked Leon.

"Maybe you could ask Cid." Aerith said.

"Oh hold on Hinata. I want you to take this with you." Leon said giving Hinata a stone called Earthshine. "This stone hold mysterious power and I've been carrying it for luck but I want you to have it." He said.

"Thanks and how do I use it?" Hinata asked and Leon facepalmed again.

"I don't know either." Kakashi said.

The group left the cave and went back to the Accessory Shop knowing that Cid is still there so they walk up to him.

"Well well when did you guys get here?" Cid asked and then sees the gummi block. "Well I'll be if it ain't a Gummi block." He added.

"Yeah." Hinata replied.

"Do you know what it's for?" Goofy asked.

"You guys are kiddin' me!" Cid replied. "You guys are flying a Gummi ship and you don't know about navigation gummies?" He asked. "Bunch of pinheads interspace ain't a playground." He added and making Hinata go into her usual depressed stance.

"There's a lot we don't know so what!" Donald replied angry. "We have to use the Gummi ship to travel to other worlds so we don't have a choice!"

"Whoa easy there." Cid replied taken aback. "I didn't know. No hard feelings right?" He added. "Well I'll help you guys out." He said.

"Thanks." Hinata replied.

"So basically with navigation gummis you guys can go to different places." Cid explained. "You guys would want one on you ship so I'll install it for you." He added. "But first I've got to deliver something first." He said.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Just a book." Cid answered. "And it's old too. When someone brought it in here it was falling apart and it's too beat up to restore it" He added. "But I did do a good job puttin' it back." He said. "Would you guys deliver it for me?" He asked.

"Sure but where do need to bring it to?" Hinata asked.

"There's an old house at the Third District just look for the fire sign." Cid answered giving them the book and then a bell starts ringing.

"What was that?" Kurenai asked.

"The bell at the Gizmo shop is ringing." Cid answered. You guys can check it out but deliver the book first." He added. "And when you're done come meet us at the house in the Third District the others will be there and I want those two to come with me." He said and then pointed at Kakashi and Kurenai and they nodded and the group left the shop.

The group started going from the First District to the Second District and entered the Third District where they see the fire sign Cid mentioned earlier and Hinata uses his Fire spell and opening the door and they went in a cave with an old house Cid mentioned before and they entered the house to find it empty.

"You know this place reminds me of the Forest of Death for some reason when we were on the Chūnin Exams." A voice said and Hinata turns to see Naruto. "But I don't see any trees here but it is kind of dark here. Right?" He added turning to Hinata.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata?" Goofy asked and Hinata turned to Donald and Goofy then turned back to where Naruto was but he's gone. Hinata took out the red scarf she gave him and held it close, _"Where are you...?"_

"Well well." Another voice said and the group turned to see an old man with a long white beard and mustache, wearing a blue long hat, and blue robe holding a bag and a stick. "You've arrived sooner than expected." He added.

"So you knew we were coming?" Hinata asked.

"Of course." The old man answered.

"Are you a Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"He doesn't look like one." Donald said.

"Oh heavens no my name is Merlin and as you can see I am a sorcerer." Merlin introduced himself. "I spent too much time traveling and it's good to be home." He added. "The King has requested my help." He said.

"You know the king?" Goofy asked.

"Of course." Merlin answered and looks at Donald and Goofy. "You're Donald and Goofy." He then turns back to Hinata. "And who might you be?" He asked.

"I'm H-Hinata." Hinata answered.

"Ah and you must have found the key." Merlin stated.

"What exactly did the King asked you to do?" Donald asked.

"Hold on." Merlin said as he placed his bag on the ground. "Presto!" He said and the bag opened letting items out of it and he casts a spell making the items place themselves decorating the house and it was completely decorated. "There now." Merlin said then turned back to the group. "The King asked me to help you in the art of magic." Merlin explained. "We'll start anytime so come see me when you're ready." He added. "Oh and I almost forgot." He said as he turned to a carriage that turned itself to a woman wearing a blue hooded cloak.

"Hello there dearies I am Fairy Godmother and the King asked me to help too." Fairy Godmother said.

"Oh w-we have to give this b-book to you." Hinata said giving Merlin the old book.

"Thank you and I'm guessing Cid asked you to bring to me." Merlin said and they nodded.

"Did you lose that book?" Goofy asked.

"Well it's really not mine I just found it in my bag so I decided to take it with me and I asked Cid to repair it for me." Merlin answered putting the book on the desk. "Some of the pages are also missing." He added.

"W-We'll find th-them for you." Hinata said.

"Thank you lads." Merlin said.

"Hey do you know anything about this stone?" Donald asked.

"I think you should see Fairy Godmother about that." Merlin suggested and the group went to Fairy Godmother.

"E-Excuse me do you know anything about th-this stone?" Hinata asked and Fairy Godmother looks at the stone.

"Oh poor little thing, he's been turned into a summon gem." Fairy Godmother said.

"S-Summon gem?" Hinata asked.

"Yes and this one lived in a world that was consumed by the darkness and when a world vanishes so does the inhabitants but this one had strong heart and he became a gem instead vanishing with his world." Fairy Godmother explained.

"Can he regain himself?" Hinata asked.

"Yes but only his spirit." Fairy Godmother answered. "Now watch Bibbity bobbity boo!" She chanted and the gem turn into a lion with red mane and tan fur named Simba. "Whenever you call him he'll help you and if you find any more like him please come to me and I will bring them back and once their world is restored they will return there so please save them." She said.

"Don't worry we will." Donald replied and Goofy nodded and they left the house and returned to the Third District.

* * *

><p>When the group was on their way to meet with the others the Heartless show up and began to attack but when Hinata was about to fight someone came and destroyed the Heartless and Hinata couldn't believe her eyes.<p>

"You...you're Hinata aren't you?" A familiar voice said.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata asked in shock. "Y-You're not a figment of my i-imagination, are you?"

"What are you talking about? None of this is your imagination."

"Hope not because it took me forever to find you." Naruto said.

"Wh-Where are the others? Wh-Where's N-Naruto."

"I don't know...and I don't care."

"Wh-What? B-But isn't Naruto your friend and comrade?" Hinata asked in shock.

"...Was..." Sasuke said.

Hinata noticed that he wasn't wearing the Leaf Village headband he usually where. Hinata took out her Keyblade surprising Donald and Goofy.

"Hinata? What's the matter?" Goofy asked.

"S-Sasuke...where were you when the darkness destroyed our world?" Hinata asked.

"I have no obligation to tell you that. I can tell you this much: Our world was destroyed because Naruto opened that door." Sasuke said surprising Hinata.

"W-Wait...then that door was...the Keyhole of our world...but why would Naruto do that?!"

"Don't know. Ask him." Sasuke said, "As a former Leaf Villager, the least I could do is warn you: Get in my way and I won't hesitate to kill you." And then, Sasuke jumped onto a building and left Hinata.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Donald ask.

"I...I..." Hinata held her red scarf.

"What's that?" Goofy asked.

"It was a present for N-Naruto...When my world was destroyed, I found this lying on the ground. W-Would N-Naruto...r-really..."

"Hinata...let's not think about that now. We should go. Leon and the others are waiting for us." Donald said and the group went to the other house where they see Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, Kakashi, and Kurenai.

"Hey guys you came." Cid said.

"Yeah and we delivered that book." Donald replied.

"That's great and it went okay?" Cid asked.

"W-Why?" Hinata asked back.

"Well have you guys ever heard of Maleficent and Orochimaru?" Cid asked. The trio nodded no, they didn't know either of the names. "I heard both of them are in town right now."

"Who's M-Maleficent and O-Orochimaru?" Hinata asked.

"Maleficent is a witch." Cid answered.

"And Orochimaru is a rogue ninja from our village." Kakashi added.

"They're the reason why there are Heartless in this town." Leon said.

"Don't take either of them lightly." Kurenai added.

"They've been using the Heartless for years." Aerith said.

"We lost our world because of them." Leon said.

"One day a swarm of Heartless took over our world." Cid began.

"Which was nine years ago." Leon said.

"I got outta that mess and went with these guys." Cid said.

"That's awful!" Donald said.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem." Leon said. "He dedicated his life to study the Heartless." He added. "Hopefully his report tells us how to get rid of the Heartless."

"Wh-Where's the report?" Hinata asked.

"No one knows." Aerith answered.

"It got scattered when our world was destroyed." Leon said.

"Maleficent and Orochimaru must have most of the pages." Cid said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside the house, the woman named Maleficent watched the group talk, "See? It's just as I told you, Oturan." She said. "While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend she simply replaced you with some new companions." She explained while Oturan suddenly jumped from a rooftop looking Hinata talking to Donald and Goofy. "Evidently now she values them far more than she does you."<p>

"Whatever...I'm better off without that wretched girl."

"That's good to here. Now think no more of her and come with me. I will help you find the people who truely loves you." Maleficent said as she disappears into a portal and Oturan follows.

* * *

><p>Back at the house Cid tells the group that the navigation Gummi is installed and ready to go and tells them if they find another one they bring one to him and they nodded.<p>

"And another thing I threw a warp Gummi for the heck of it." Cid added. "So you guys can jumped to worlds you've been to before." He said. "Well I'd better get back to my real job." He said.

"What real job?" Goofy asked.

"You'll find out." Cid answered. "Meet me at the First District." He added and Hinata turns to Yuffie.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I've been thinking about the bell in the Second District." Yuffie answered.

"The one that r-rang a bit ago?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, there's a legend about it on the top of the Gizmo shop." Yuffie said.

"But it's boarded up so no one can get to it." Aerith said.

"Well we're checking it out." Donald replied.

"Go for it and ring it three times to see what happens" Cid replied.

"Let's check it out." Hinata said.

The group went through the Gizmo shop and found a ladder and climbed to the top and while on the top the Heartless show up but they defeated them and they found the Red Trinity mark so the three worked together to break the wall showing the bell.

"Th-that must be the bell." Hinata said.

'Let's ring it three times and see what happens." Goofy said as Hinata rang it once and the wall in the fountain area turned and she rang it again and the wall turned again and when she rang the bell for the third and final time the wall turned for the final time and the keyhole has been revealed.

"A keyhole!" Goofy said.

"You know what to do right?" Donald said and Hinata nodded so they went to the keyhole.

"Alright now let's..." Hinata was then cut off by parts coming down and it reveals itself as Guard Armor.

"Not that Heartless again." Donald said.

"Whatever let's take it down and seal that keyhole." Goofy said as he takes out his shield.

Hinata then attacked making the body go down and the group attacked until it stopped moving but Hinata thought something wasn't right and Guard Armor picked itself back up and turned its body upside down, made its hands go to the bottom, and the feet turned itself into two hands and the head shows two yellow eyes and the Heartless is called Opposite Armor.

"What the?" Donald asked.

"No matter the results won't change." Goofy said.

Opposite Armor then charges at the trio but Goofy attack the feet area while Donald casts Thunder spell but it uses its feet to spin around to attack but Hinata attacks the feet. Opposite Armor then tries to charge again but Hinata attacks again allowing Goofy to completely destroy the feet while Donald destroyed the hands but the body starts shooting an energy ball at them but Hinata deflected it and uses Fire at the body. Opposite Armor then shot another energy ball but Hinata threw her Keyblade like last time and it finished Opposite Armor off and just like any other Heartless a heart comes out of it and it disappears and it gave Hinata and Donald Aero spell and Hinata walk up to the keyhole and sealed it saving Traverse Town from destruction.

"Th-That's over n-now let's go see Cid." Hinata said and the group went to the First District and they found Cid.

"Well there you guys are." Cid said.

"So th-this is your job?" Hinata asked.

"Yep I work with Gummi blocks and working on your ship was great." Cid said. "Come see me and I'll give you guys a big discount and take this it's a special give away." He said giving them a Comet-G.

"Well now that the navigation Gummi is installed we best continue." Goofy said and they nodded.

That was when Hinata felt a sudden strong pulse from out of nowhere. She looks around as her heart beats loudly until she saw Oturan on a rooftop before walking off. _"H-Him again…"_ she thought.

Donald and Goofy were worried about their friend looking off in the distance at nothing.

"Hinata? Is there something wrong?" Goofy asked snapping Hinata back into reality.

"Oh, n-nothing. I-I'm fine. C-Can you guys wait at the sh-ship for me?" Hinata asked as both Donald and Goofy nodded.

After they left, Hinata looked at the spot Oturan was and headed up the rooftop to find him.

"Where is he hiding?" she said.

"Took you long enough, Hinata." Oturan's voice said.

Hinata turned around and saw Oturan, "Who exactly are you...? Did you destroy my world...?"

"...The answer is yes...and no..." Oturan said. "Perhaps...it's better to just show you, Hinata."

"How do y-you know me...?" Hinata asks.

"Because...there's no one alive who knows me better than you..." Oturan reached his arm out and to Hinata's surprise from darkness energy a Keyblade with a black edge and teeth, grey hilt, black handle, black circle, and a chain at the bottom with music note symbol at the end appeared.

"A-A K-Keyblade?!" Hinata shouted as she realizes that she was about to fight and brought her Keyblade out.

"Good. Let's see what you got." Oturan said.

Hinata and Oturan rush towards each other and their keyblades exchange blow after blow. Neither side was giving an inch until Hinata finally hit Oturan but he suddenly turned into a log.

"A Substitution Jutsu?!" she thought.

"Gotcha!" Oturan appeared from the sky and slashed Hinata.

Hinata pulled back holding the wound Oturan created. She ignores the pain and uses Fire, but Oturan used Fire to counter it; however, his Fire split off into multiple Fires and managed to hit Hinata.

"Gah!" Hinata's body burned and she was in immense pain until she raised her Keyblade in the air, "Cure!" Her entire body was healed in an instant. To her surprise, Oturan was performing Shinobi handsigns, "W-What, you're a Shinobi too?" she asked.

"Correct. Perhaps this will give you a hint or two...Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouted as 10 clones of him appeared surprising Hinata.

_"N-Now way…Th-That's N-Naruto's ability!"_ she thought as she fought the clones.

All of the clones were easy to beat, but the real Oturan was gone, "Wh-Where did he go."

That was when Oturan appeared in front of her with lightning imbedded on his Keyblade. "I win…" Oturan said as he hit Hinata in the stomach shocking her body.

Hinata was struggling to stay conscious and stared at Oturan, "Are you..."

Oturan took off his mask, "You guessed it..." It was revealed to be Naruto but he held a dark toned facial expression.

"N-Naruto...y-you..."

"Hinata, was that really all you got?" Naruto asked unimpressed, "Man, you are worthless."

"Naruto...what are you doing? Did you...?" Hinata didn't want to finish.

"Yes...I opened the door...I caused the destrucion of our village." Naruto said.

"Naruto...but why!? All of our friends, our parents..." Hinata was cut off.

"You mean YOUR friends and YOUR parents...I'm tired of being everyone's punching back, now." Naruto said.

"But...why are you doing this? Why betray everyone?!" Hinata asks.

"Because I'm going to find the people who truly loves me just for who I am. I always put a smile on my face constantly saying to myself: 'They'll like me one day. They'll one day respect me.' I'm done with that crap. I was reluctant at first when she gave me the offer, but I'd give up _anything_ to find the people who really cared about my pain." Naruto stated.

"N-Naruto...I..." Hinata whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"Goodbye...Hinata..." Naruto said as Hinata loses consciousness.

Then that was when a shield hits Naruto causing him to stumble back. Goofy and Donald appeared by Hinata's side as Goofy's shield came back to him. "Well if it isn't Hinata's precious pets…" Naruto said.

"We're not Hinata's pets; we're her friends!" Donald shouted taking out his staff.

"And if you want to hurt her, you'll just have to get through us." Goofy said.

Naruto laughed at Goofy's words, "Not bad…Wise words…I'll keep you two around." He opens a dark portal, "Never hurts to have backup a back up plan." With that he disappeared.

Donald looked at Hinata's limp body, "Let's get her back to the ship, Goofy!" He shouted as Goofy nodded.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

_**Jurabi: And there you have it. That's one of the changes I've made to the story. Oturan IS Naruto now and Sasuke's on his own now. Sakura...you'll just have to wait and see.**_


	10. Cybertron: Iacon

_**Jurabi: Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been trying to figure out how to make this story more…fluid if you know what I mean. And I have finally found an interesting world for Hinata and the group to go to.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cybertron: Iacon<strong>

In the Gummi ship, Hinata opens her lavender eyes to find herself inside the Gummi ship on a bed.

"Hinata! You're okay!" Goofy cheered.

"Donald…Goofy…" Hinata said trying to get out of the bed.

"Don't overdo it, Hinata." Donald said.

"Where's N-Naruto…?" Hinata asked.

"That boy? He bailed when we arrived to stop from killing you." Goofy answered.

"Wait…that boy was Naruto, the person you were looking for?" Donald asks scratching his head in confusion.

"Yes…there's no mistaking it. But…" Hinata didn't finish and decides to change the subject, "Um…how did you two kn-know about the f-fight?"

"We didn't. We decided to see if you were okay with what you were doing, but that was when we saw Naruto trying to kill you." Donald explained.

"I-I'm s-sorry I worried you…" Hinata said. "I-If only I was…strong…"

"Aw, it's not your fault, Hinata." Goofy said, "We all have our…um…mess up moments here or there. You just have to stand strong."

"Right." Donald nodded.

"Th-Thank you…" Hinata said.

* * *

><p>The trio goes back to the bridge. "So what did that navigational Gummi do?" Hinata asks.<p>

"Well…it seems that it opened up a wormhole." Donald said.

"A wormwhat…?" Goofy asks.

"That." Donald said pointing to an orange portal.

"Oh, that…looks pretty suspicious." Goofy said.

"D-Do you think it'll lead us to another world?" Hinata asks.

"Only one way to find out." Donald said as the Gummi ships go into the portal.

* * *

><p>The Gummi ships get warped into a different area in space, "Where are we?" Goofy asks as Donald looks over the navigation map.<p>

"I think we're on another side of space…Well, at least we're alive." Donald said.

"D-Donald…we shouldn't take risks like that." Hinata said.

"Lighten up, Hinata. You get too serious sometimes." Donald said.

The Gummi ship continues to fly through space. After a few minutes of flying, they see a world

which they have never seen. It's shaped like a planet but much technological in terms of appearance.

"What do you make of this world, guys?" Goofy asks.

"Well…it's rather different. We might have to change our appearance entering it." Donald said.

"Wait…wh-what do you mean…ch-change our appearance?" Hinata asks.

"It's another thing about the worlds. Sometimes, the worlds are so different from each other that people who enter it have to have their appearances altered in that world's terms such as this one. Luckily, I can do just that with my magic. Are we ready?" Donald asks.

"Y-Yes…" Hinata said.

"Okay, this might tingle for a bit…" Donald said waving his wand and a light surrounds the group as they disembarked on to the world.

* * *

><p>"Ah…" Hinata opened her eyes to see that she is inside a large city. "Donald? Goofy? Why do I feel so different…?"<p>

"Hinata, it's okay…I think…" Donald said as Hinata turns to them to be shocked by their appearances.

Donald is almost about Goofy's size and his body was entirely made just like a robot in the color of white and his eyes were blue. One his chest was a red symbol that looks similar to a face.

Goofy is about the same size but his body, like Donald, completely made just like a robot in some colors of green and yellow with his eyes just as blue as Donald's. He too has the same red symbol as Donald does.

"You two…what happened?" Hinata asked.

"It's like I told you," Donald said who surprisingly no longer has a squawky sound in his voice, "Whoa! My voice it's…normal…" Donald said.

"Wow, this world can change how we talk too?" Goofy asks.

"Apparently…" Donald said.

"What do I look like?" Hinata asks seeing a nearby mirror. She too has a robotic body that was blue yet her eyes were white. Unlike Donald and Goofy, however, her red symbol was the Hidden Leaf Village symbol. "What…are we…?"

"I have no clue. Do you suggest we try to find the keyhole in this world?" Goofy asks.

"Of course we do. But first we need to know if there's someone who could point us in the right direction." Donald said.

"Let me see if there's anyone nearby." Hinata said as she performed a handsign, "Byuakugan!" But Hinata's eyes didn't change at all and instead she sees a radar. "Wh-What is this?!"

"It's a radar. It helps you identify the people around you. What do you see, Hinata?" Donald asks.

"I see many red dots…and a blue dot in the center. What are they?" Hinata asks.

"The red dots could be our enemies while the blue dot is a friend." Goofy said. "But who could be our friend…?"

"Maybe it's someone from my village. Let's go." Hinata said.

The trio walks through the city seeing that it is torn apart and in flames.

"Wh-What happened here…?" Hinata asks.

"It looks like there was some fighting." Goofy said.

That was when the trio hears the sound of a vehicles approaching and turn to see purple cars heading towards them.

"What are those things?" Hinata asks.

"Cars…here?" Donald asks.

"What's a car?" Hinata asks.

When the cars drew closer, they started to transform into robots with black color and a different symbol from the others which were purple.

"Who are they?" Goofy asks.

"More Autobots! Blast them!" One of the robots shouted as they pulled out guns and shoots the group.

"Get down!" Hinata shouted as the group get behind cover.

"What did we do to them?!" Donald asked.

"Wait, they're the red dots on this 'radar thingy'." Hinata said.

"Then we'll just have to fight!" Donald shouted taking out his staff and casting Fire on the robots.

Hinata and Goofy attacks the robots quickly taking them down. Then, more robots came from the side and attacks; but suddenly, a yellow car came racing by and transformed into a yellow robot that quickly blasted the robots taking them out.

"Wow…" Donald said.

"Um…" Hinata didn't finish as the yellow robot turned back into a car and raced off.

"Let's follow him. He seems to be the blue dot on the radar." Hinata said, "But how do you…" Suddenly, Hinata then transformed into a small blue car herself and started boosting off, "AAAAH! WHAT'S HAPPENING!" She shouted in fear.

"Hinata!" Donald and Goofy shouted figuring out how to do that too. They both managed to figure out how to transform and boosted after the out of control Hinata.

Hinata couldn't control herself as she ran into buildings and debris. She then crashed into the same yellow car causing them to go out of transformation.

"Ow! What was that for?!" The yellow robot shouted.

Hinata stood up and held her head in pain, "I-I'm sorry…I…"

"Watch out!" The yellow robot said pushing Hinata out of the way of a blast that knocked him down. The yellow robot stood up to see more of the purple robots coming their way. "Get ready…" He said taking out a gun.

But then, a large red and blue colored truck rammed straight into the purple robots and transformed into a red and blue colored robot that took down the last purple robot with a large red shiny axe.

The robot that had the same symbol as Donald and Goofy and so did the yellow robot. The red robot turned to Hinata and the yellow bot, "You're both skilled fighters, but you two shouldn't be out here alone." The robot said picking them both up.

"Hinata!" Donald and Goofy shouted crashing against a wall.

"Ow! How do we get out of this?!" Goofy shouted steering out of control.

"Do they seriously not know how to get out of transformation?" The yellow bot asks.

"Y-Yes…I was having the same problem too…" Hinata said.

"Just imagine coming out of transformation." The red bot advised as Donald and Goofy transformed out of car mode.

"Thanks." Donald said dizzily.

"Are you two okay…?" Hinata asks.

"Why is…the room spinny…?" Goofy asks dizzy as well.

The red robot shook his head, "None of you should be here. Iacon is no longer safe for Autobots."

"Wait…where is here?" Hinata asks.

That was when another robot colored white appeared, "You do not know? This is Iacon, capital city of the Autobots…well, it used to be…You can ask questions later."

"Why are any of you out here anyway?" The red bot asks.

"Um…my friends are looking for something…" Hinata said.

"The Decepticons control the airwaves. The only safe way to communicate is by messenger. I volunteered. My name is Bumblebee." The yellow bot named Bumblebee said.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga. Those two are Donald and Goofy." Hinata said.

"Ratchet, these Autobots need repairs." The red bot called to the white bot named Ratchet.

"Be still, I'll patch you up." Ratchet said healing the group.

"Wait! There's no time!" Bumblebee shouted stopping Ratchet. "I need to find an Autobot called Optimus. I have important information for him."

"I…am Optimus." The red bot named Optimus said.

"You're…? Um…sir, it pains me to tell you this, but Zeta Prime is…dead…" Bumblebee said.

"Who?" Hinata asks.

"Zeta Prime is the leader of the Autobots…" Optimus said clenching his fist, "Megatron will pay for this…"

"What of the high council?" Ratchet asks.

"They've gone underground. Optimus, with Zeta Prime gone, our forces are directionless and inefficient." Bumblebee said.

"Wait…can someone please tell us what's going on?" Donald asks waking back up.

"This city, Iacon is under attack from our enemy, the Decepticons. Our forces are holding the enemy all they can, but they will need our help now that Zeta's gone." Ratchet said.

"The high council will emerge when it is safe. In the meantime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Hinata, Donald, and Goofy, you all are with me. We are to head to an Autobot outpost." Optimus said leading them to an elevator.

As the group goes down the elevator, they see an battle go over the city. Many Autobot ships were being destroyed by Decepticon ships.

"Megatron is determined, I'll give him that. He means to see Iacon destroyed." Ratchet said.

"Not destroyed, Ratchet. Simply taken…He knows we're at our weakest with Zeta Prime gone." Optimus said.

"Who's Megatron?" Hinata asks.

"The leader of the Decepticons. Megatron sees nothing in the future except our destruction and his rule over our world, Cybertron. He has no remorse for the lives he sees as 'expendable' and he will not rest until every Autobot city is in ruins starting with Iacon." Optimus said.

"Megatron can take over my home on my twisted lifeless shell!" Bumblebee stated.

"That's enough, Bumblebee. We'd prefer no loss of life." Ratchet said.

"Focus on the task at hand, Autobots." Optimus said as the group exits the elevator and arrives at the Autobot outpost.

That was when they see a robot with pink colors and a jet like appearance on a hologram. _"To anyone on this frequency, this is Tenten."_

"T-Tenten? Is that you?" Hinata asks.

"_Hm? Hinata? How did-"_ Tenten was cut off.

"Tenten, this is Optimus. Glad you're still airborne. What's your status?" Optimus asked.

"_We'll talk later, Hinata. Optimus, my men and I are taking a beating up here. Put me through to Zeta Prime. We need him to activate the planetary guns."_ Tenten said.

"Zeta Prime…is dead…" Optimus said.

_"…H-He's dead…? What are we going to do?"_ Tenten asks.

"I'm assuming temporary command. Let your flight teams know and don't worry, we'll get those guns online." Optimus said as the hologram disappears.

"Temporary command?" Ratchet asks.

"Not now, Ratchet. Tenten needs those guns online." Optimus said as the group heads to a large tower.

However, they encounter more Decepticons who start shooting them.

"Face your death Autobot trash!" The Decepticons shouted.

"Don't let up, Autobots! Keep going! For Zeta Prime!" Optimus shouted.

Optimus, Ratchet, and Bumblebee start shooting the Decepticons while Hinata summoned her Keyblade and slash the Decepticons while Donald casts Thunder on them and Goofy rams through them.

They reach an elevator and went to the top floor of the tall building. There, they see a control panel.

"There, the controls for the planetary guns." Optimus said as Ratchet takes the control panel and activates the planetary guns which start shooting and destroying many Decepticons ships.

"Yeah! Take that Decepticons!" Bumblebee shouted.

"Why are you acting so hot-headed?" Donald asked.

"Bumblebee, this is far from over." Hinata said.

"Hinata's right. The skies might be cleared, but our ground forces are in disarray." Optimus said.

"But how are we going to coordinate the ground troops if they're scattered?" Goofy asks.

"Yeah, B-Bumblebee said that the Decepticons control the airwaves." Hinata said.

"Yes, but if we can get our communication grid back online, we'll be able to coordinate our defenses." Ratchet says.

"The communication grid is in the Decagon. If we get there in time, we've got a chance." Optimus said.

"Where's the D-Decagon?" Hinata asks.

"Only a few clicks north. Every second counts, so let's move." Optimus said as the group starts heading to the Decagon.

"Y-You know…you're not bad for a t-temporary commander…O-Optimus." Hinata complimented.

"The high council will choose the next Prime after this is over. I'm merely a stand-in until that choice is made." Optimus said.

"A Prime?" Hinata asks.

"Yes, Hinata. Prime a rank of highest distinction in our race. Typically, it is used as the identification for the leader of the Autobots. There are thirteen primes last time I've heard and Optimus is one of them." Ratchet explains.

"Optimus is a Prime? That's so cool!" Bumblebee shouted.

"Stay focused, Bumblebee." Optimus advised.

"That's odd…Optimus, I'm detecting a high level of concentration of technological anomalies close by." Ratchet said.

"What?" Donald asks.

"He means that something unusual is close. We should be careful." Optimus said as the group enters a building. Inside, they see behind a sealded wall a group of Autobots being attacked by crystallized robots.

"What are those things…?" Bumblebee asks.

"The energy readings…they're off the charts!" Ratchet shouted.

"Are those…" Hinata didn't finish.

"GUYS GET OUT OF THERE!" Bumblebee shouted as the Autobots were killed.

"…There was nothing we could do, Bumblebee." Optimus said.

"Hinata, did you see what those things were?" Goofy asks.

"Not entirely…but…" Hinata said.

"Hinata, are you coming?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes," Hinata said as the group continues onwards.

* * *

><p><em>"Optimus, be advised. You have a swarm of Decepticon Seekers heading your way. I couldn't stop them all."<em> Tenten said through a speaker.

"Thanks for the heads up, Tenten." Optimus said.

It wasn't long until the Decepticon Seekers, which were Decepticons attacking from the sky, arrived and started attacking the group.

Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ratchet shot back at them while Hinata shoots most of them down with Fire as did Donald with Thunder. Goofy constantly threw his shield at their wings causing them to fall allowing Optimus to chop them with his axe.

After the Decepticons were defeated, Tenten appeared, "Nice shooting, guys. Jetfire, Air Raid, and I have control of the skies now."

"Thanks, Tenten. But, you can fly?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun…minus all the Decepticons shooting at me." Tenten said.

"Tenten, we need to get to the Decagon fast. Are the Iacon Speedways still drivable?" Optimus asks.

"Well…from the sky they look barely usable, but you can try. Good luck, Optimus. With Zeta Prime gone, we're all looking to you now." Tenten said.

"I'll do my best. Autobots, roll out!" Optimus shouted as the group transforms into vehicle mode and begins driving through the Iacon Speedway. However, they saw that most of the roads that lead to the Decagon were blown off and parts of a different road lie on the road they were driving. That was when they heard a voice.

_"Autobot signatures detected in Ixen Axen Highway."_ The voice said.

"Oh no…was that…Soundwave? Optimus that was Soundwave!" Bumblebee shouted.

"Who?" Goofy asks.

"One of the Decepticon commanders. He is as dangerous as he is calculated." Ratchet warned.

_"Activate thermal activation probes. Target: Iacon Highway."_ The voice named Soundwave said.

"Thermal what…?" Hinata asks.

"No…he's going to-" Bumblebee was cut off when the road they were driving on suddenly exploded beneath them causing them to fall to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Damage report. Is anyone hurt?" Ratchet asks as the group gets back up.<p>

"Nothing you can't fix." Donald said.

"Donald, it wouldn't kill you to exercise caution." Ratchet said.

"Let's regroup at the outpost ahead. We'll deal with any damage later." Optimus said.

The group arrive at an abandoned outpost to see a hologram showing the face of a robot with red eyes and an intimidating appearance.

"Megatron…" Optimus said.

_"You may rejoice, citizens of Iacon. You new ruler, Megaton, has arrived. No longer will you be plagued by the burden of freedom and choice. Henceforth, MY will is the only guide you shall require. Embrace the Decepticons way and reap its rewards…or resist and face destruction."_ And the hologram of the robot named Megatron ended.

"Insulting our military power is one thing…but simply offering the chance to join his cause…It sickens me…" Optimus said.

_"Optimus, this is Ironhide,"_ A voice named Ironhide called on the speaker, _"There's a huge faction of Decepticons massing outside the Decagon's main gate."_

"Take out as many as you can, Ironhide. I need a path clear." Optimus said.

_"Sure thing…and Optimus, I'm glad you stepped up."_ Ironhide said.

"Just doing what needs to be done, Ironhide." Optimus said.

* * *

><p>As the group were about to pass through a door, they were stopped by purple crystals that sprouted out of the ground.<p>

"What are these things?" Hinata asks.

"That can't be…Megatron has somehow found a way to weaponize Dark Energon.

"Dark Energon?" Goofy asks.

"Dark Energon is the source of these crystals. I've read the stories…but to see it for real…"

"Dark Energon? I thought it was a myth." Ratchet said.

"Do you think they have anything to do with those dark robots?" Donald asked.

"I don't know…" Optimus said.

The group then enters a room where they see a huge drill like machine.

"A Decepticons War Machine. I've seen these in the archives, they're used to despence Dark Energon." Optimus said as the crystallized robots appeared.

"Those…are the Heartless!" Donald shouted.

"Heartless…then they must be part of the Dark Energon." Ratchet said.

"No…they're just as dangerous." Hinata said slashing a Heartless, "They must have been drawn here by the Dark Energon."

"And it's affecting them too." Donald said casting Blizzard.

"Then let's take down the War Machine then. Shoot its legs out!" Optimus said as he, Bumblebee, and Ratchet shoot the three legs on the machine.

Hinata slashes another group of Robot Heartless as Donald casts Fire and Goofy bashes them in the head.

Bumblebee, Optimus, and Ratchet destroyed the leggings on the War Machine, "Now aim for the core!" Ratchet shouted as the Autobots shot at the core destroying it and the War Machine.

"Oh yeah! We've got it down now! Bring on the rest of them!" Bumblebee shouted.

"That's the spirit, Bumblebee." Optimus said as he shot the crystals blocking their path.

"That's it. Taking out the source makes the roots retract. Now Iacon can start repairing itself." Ratchet said.

"Remember Autobots: Blast the spikes but NEVER touch them. To the Decagon!" Optimus shouted as the group transformed and headed to the Decagon.

* * *

><p>"Come on guys, we're almost there!" Bumblebee shouted.<p>

"Autobots, lock and load. Taking back the Decagon won't be easy." Optimus said as they entered an Autobot outpost.

"Optimus, this is Ironhide. I'm going to move ahead and flank the Decepticons on the northern complex." Ironhide said.

"You have my thanks, old friend. Good hunting." Optimus said.

The group arrives at the Decagon Plaza and begins to storm through the front while fighting Decepticons.

"Fight to the top of the stairs!" Ratchet shouted.

"Right behind you, Doc." Goofy said.

The group plows through the many Decepticons that stood in their way and happened upon the entrance; however, it is blocked off by huge debris. That was when Ironhide arrived, "I'm glad I got here in time." He said lifting up the debris, "Gr…hurry up! I'm not going to stand here all day!"

"You have my thanks, old friend." Optimus said as the group enters the Decagon.

* * *

><p>"So this is the Decagon." Hinata said.<p>

"Indeed it is. The elevator's still working, so let's head to the top." Optimus said as the group heads to the elevator.

"According to the schematics, the control room should be at the top of the lift." Ratchet said.

"Great, then we can get back to the fighting, right?" Bumblebee asked.

"That's affirmative, Bumblebee." Optimus said.

_"Optimus, be advised: Starscream is headed your way,"_ Tenten warned. _"I tried to stop him but Silverbolt and I sustained heavy damage."_

"Get clear, Tenten. You've done more than enough already." Optimus said.

"Let me guess, this Starcream's another Decepticon commander?" Donald asks.

"Yes, exercise caution. Starscream is as dangerous as he is treacherous." Optimus said.

"Just give me a clear shot at him…" Bumblebee said as the group arrives at the broadcast room.

But then, they heard the sounds of a jet and a Decepticon boomed through the room, "Trying to restore your precious grid, Autobots? How pathetic." The Decepticon said.

"You have committed crimes against Iacon, Starscream. It's time to pay for them!" Optimus said to the Decepticon named Starscream.

"I think not, Optimus, was it called? Prepare to die!" Starscream shouted shooting missiles at the group but Optimus fires back at him while Hinata and Donald shoot Fire at him.

Starscream retreats and bombs them with a volley of missiles but they dodged and Bumblebee shoots star scream as Optimus throws his axe at Starscream knocking out of vehicle form.

"Bah, a lucky shot. Now you've made me angry!" Starscream shouted.

"Get used to disappointments, Starscream!" Optimus said.

Starscream shoots a volley of grenades at the group but the dodged. Hinata and Goofy both attack with their weapons while Donald casts Thunder and Ratchet and Bumblebee shoots at Starscream. Starscream was pushed back and Optimus hit him in the gut with his axe making him crash into a console.

Holding his gut, he says, "We'll meet again, Autobots. That's a promise!" He then transformed into his plane form and flies off.

"Yeah! RUN YOU YELLOW PLATED COWARD!" Bumblebee shouted.

"That's great…now we can coordinate the defenses, right?" Hinata asks.

"Yes, let's go." Optimus said but then, a hologram activated showing an Autobot.

"To anyone on the frequency, this is…Zeta Prime…I am being held in Megatron's Kaon Prison Complex." The Autobot named Zeta said weakly.

"Zeta…he's alive?" Goofy asks.

"Ratchet, home in on his signal and boost it." Optimus said.

"On it." Ratchet said boosting Zeta's signal.

"I…am downloading information that could help the Autobots…win the war. Hurry Autobots…I don't know…how much time…" Then the hologram cut off.

"That's Zeta Prime…Optimus, we have to save him him." Donald said.

"That's right." Bumblebee said.

"Wait, that wasn't Zeta Prime. It could be…" Ratchet objected.

"The message carried his unique signature, Ratchet." Optimus said.

"Yes, but you and I both saw the wreckage of what Megatron did to him. NO ONE could have survived that." Ratchet said.

"Even if there is the smallest probability that he is alive, we must act."

"Optimus! It's a trap, surely you see that!"

"A chance we have to take. Hang on, Zeta, my friend…I have a plan…" Optimus said. "And I may need your help, Hinata."

"Huh? Me?" Hinata asks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: And that took a long while. I'm sorry for the long update, but I've been debating on the next world and I decided to do this one. Thank you for your patience and please review and leave a favorite and follow. Thanks!**_


	11. Cybertron: Kaon Prison Break

**_Cybertron: Kaon Prison Break_**

At a dark prison, Optimus, Bumblebee, Sideswipes, Tenten, and Hinata, Donald, and Goofy walked towards the entrance handcuffed and escorted by Decepticon guards.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Optimus." Bumblebee said.

"Have faith, Bumblebee, and follow my lead." Optimus said.

"Optimus is right. We've been in tougher situations than this." Sideswipes said.

"Even though how things will go will determine if we live or not." Tenten said as she looked around to see lots of Decepticon soldiers at their duty.

"Well…Megatron's gathered quiet the army." Donald said.

"Quiet!" A Decepticon shouted.

They entered the prison and walked through the hall way until they reached a large room where they see Soundwave.

"Soundwave, new prisoners have arrived." a Decepticon soldiers said.

"Commence Analysis." Soundwave said as Lazerbeak landed on his arm.

"We caught them trying to raid supplies outside Kaon..." A Decepticon soldier explained.

"Take them to recycling." Soundwave said.

"Move it, prisoner!" The Decepticon soldiers escorted the group through the hallways.

"R-Recycling? That doesn't s-sound so bad." Hinata said.

"Oh yeah, and what exactly do you think they're 'recycling'?" Tenten asked.

"Keep moving!" a Decepticon soldier shouted.

"What a jerk…" Bumblebee whispered.

"Patience…our time is near." Optimus said.

They walked into a containment room where they see dead bodies being thrown into large containers.

"Uh…are those caskets?" Goofy asked.

"Looks like it…" Tenten said.

They continued walking and they saw a large purple beam.

"What is that?" Goofy asks.

"The Energon Bridge. It powers Megatron's orbital base." Optimus said.

They reached another room that had three prisoners up against a wall and a Decepticon soldier carrying a machine gun.

"Halt!" a Decepticon soldier said.

"Ready. Aim. Fire!" A Decepticon soldier shouted. The soldier carrying the machine gun shot the three prisoners killing them. "You seven are next, Autobots."

Optimus, Bumblebee, Sideswipes, Hinata, Donald, Goofy, and Tenten walked into the room.

"Up against the wall." a Decepticon soldier said.

"Uh…Optimus, this is part of the plan right?" Donald whispered with a frightened tone.

"Ready." a Decepticon soldier shouted.

"Uh…Optimus…" Bumblebee whispered.

"Aim…"

Suddenly, an Autobot plane shot missiles through the window killing the two Decepticons.

The Autobot appeared to be named Air Raid. "Optimus, looks like I got here just in time." Air Raid said uncuffing Optimus, Bumblebee, Sideswipes, Hinata, and Tenten.

"I'll say!" Bumblebee shouted.

"Great work Air Raid. The plan is working perfectly. By allowing ourselves to be captured, we've gained access to the prison. We now stand a better chance at saving Zeta Prime." Optimus said.

"You certainly took your sweet time, Air Raid." Sideswipes said.

"I like to make a dramatic entrance." Air Raid then opened a large hole, "Here, head into the service ducts. They should lead to the lower prison levels. That's probably where they keep the soon-to-be-executed prisoners."

Suddenly, Decepticon soldiers started banging on the door, "Open up!"

"Hurry!" Air Raid shouted.

Optimus, Sideswipes, Bumblebee, Tenten, Hinata, Donald, and Goofy went into the service duct and Air Raid closed the door, "Good luck."

"Bring out the heavy turret. We'll blast it open." a Decepticon soldier shouted as the doors were blasted open.

"There! Get him!" a Decepticon soldier shouted as they tackled Air Raid.

"Where are they?!" a Decepticon soldier asked.

"Where are who…?" Air Raid asked.

The Decepticon soldiers then knocked Air Raid out.

"Take him to Soundwave." a Decepticon soldier said.

Optimus, Bumblebee, Sideswipes, Hinata, Donald, Goofy, and Tenten just witnessed it all.

"Optimus we've got to help him." Bumblebee said.

"It's too dangerous to fight now unarmed as we are, but I promise we'll rescue Air Raid soon. Let's get moving." Optimus said.

The group walked through the service duct until they enter the entrance of a room with a few guards.

"Ready your energy blades. We'll jump down and surprise them." Optimus said.

"I sure wish I had a blaster right now." Bumblebee said.

"I'm not sure about this…" Hinata said.

"Relax, Hinata, we've got this." Tenten said.

The group jumped down and started fighting the soldiers.

"The escapees, they're here!" a Decepticon shouted.

"Nice of you to notice." Tenten said. The group finished the soldiers.

"Alright, let's take their weapons." Optimus said as the group armed themselves. The group looked outside to see a full view of the prison. "The Decepticon prison fields."

"I've heard stories about this place, but to see it for real, it's horrifying." Bumblebee said.

The group walks through the prison fields avoiding detection for a long time. So far, no one has tried to kill them yet. That was when a large elevator appeared and turrets came out of it and started shooting at them.

"What is that thing?!" Donald asked.

"Who cares?! It's shooting at us! Shoot back!" Tenten said as the group shoots the turrets off the elevator.

"The elevator's main server is still functioning. Now that it's disarmed, we can use it for transport." Optimus said as the group entered the elevator. The elevator started going down.

"There, it's working. Down we go." Sideswipes said.

"Is…that good or bad?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, we're trapped inside a prison surrounded by countless Decepticon guards bent on our deaths." Donald said.

"So…it is bad." Hinata said.

"It's purely a matter of perspective." Optimus said.

"Well I'm loving this. Let's crack some heads." Sideswipes said.

The group entered a large arena. There a hologram of Megatron appeared in front of them.

"Well, well…what do we have here? The prodigy returns with his friend, the Keyblade wielder." Megatron says.

_"H-He knows me…?"_ Hinata thought.

"Megatron…" Optimus said.

"I knew you couldn't resist saving Zeta Prime which is why I orchestrated the entire thing. Zeta contacting you, your capture, all of it; all to bring you two before me…welcome to your defeat."

"Is that what this is all about? Revenge…for what happened so long ago?" Optimus asks.

"Don't flatter yourself, Optimus. What I do, I do for all of Cybertron. My Energon Bridge is back online allowing me to create an infinite supply of Dark Energon. I shall use that power to return Cybertron to its former glory." Megatron stated.

"At what cost, Megatron?" Optimus asks.

"At ANY cost. Enough to save this planet." Megatron said.

"You're mad. Your war is destroying the very planet you want to save." Optimus said.

"OUR war, Optimus. A war that I am winning. Thanks to Naruto, I was able to tame the great Omega Supreme. Zeta and the other Primes have fallen, and yet you still continue to resist the inevitable. Only you have the power to end this conflict with one simple choice: Take you Autobots and leave Cybertron FOREVER, or stay and face annihilation." Megatron said.

"This is our home, Megatron. We will stay, we will fight, AND we will win!" Optimus stated.

"So be it. You're about to join Air Raid and the thousand of Autobot fools as our prisoners, PERMINATELY!" Megatron said and suddenly, Optimus, Bumblebee, Sideswipes, Hinata, and Tenten were transported out of the area.

* * *

><p>Optimus, Bumblebee, Sideswipes, Hinata, Donald, Goofy, and Tenten woke up to find themselves in a dark prison cell.<p>

"Uh…what just happened?" Bumblebee asked all confused as he looked around their cell.

"That lousy bucket of bolts cheated, that's what!" Tenten shouted.

"Megatron transported us directly into a prison cell." Optimus said.

"The Autobots have been secured, Lord Megatron," Soundwave said on the other side of their cell as he walked away, "Escape is impossible."

Then, a small Decepticon popped out from his back, "Enjoy your stay, Autobots. Rust in piece."

"They took our guns…again…what do we do now?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus was staring at a fragile wall, "Hmm…this wall seems to be a bit old."

"No offence, Optimus, but I don't see how that's going to help." Sideswipes said.

"Well, Sideswipes watch and learn." Optimus said walking up to the old wall. He then took out a large axe and cut through the wall destroying it.

"Whoa…" Hinata said.

"I didn't know you could do that." Sideswipes said.

"There is much you don't know about me, Sideswipes." Optimus said.

Optimus, Bumblebee, Sideswipes, Hinata, Donald, Goofy, and Tenten walked out of their cells but saw dozens of cells around them.

"Look at all those prison cells…" Tenten said.

"Autobots! They've come to save us!" an Autobot shouted.

"Please, free us!" another Autobot shouted.

"These cells are hard locked. Optimus, can you chop through the wall again?" Bumblebee asked.

"No…I'm afraid not. Doing that exhausts all of my reserve energy and it takes a while to recharge." Optimus said.

"There's got to be a way to get them out." Tenten said.

"Air Raid surveyed this prison thoroughly. We find him; we find our answer." Optimus said.

"You're not going to free us?!" a citizen asked.

"Your freedom is near, people. Be patient, be strong, and be ready to fight." Optimus said.

"We'll spread the word then. Good luck." a citizen said.

Optimus, Bumblebee, Sideswipes, Hinata, Donald, Goofy, and Tenten faced a few guards while sneaking through a large room corridor, but they managed to defeat them out while avoiding detection. They then managed to get to Air Raid's prison cell.

"There you are, Air Raid." Tenten said.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Air Raid said.

"Well we took the extended tour. Saw the sights, beaten up some bad guys, you know the usual." Donald said.

"Don't get too excited because I don't think this will be an easy ride for us." Air Raid said.

That was when some Decepticon guards arrived but the group easily defeats them.

"Air Raid, where are the controls to your cell?" Optimus asked.

"You'll have to nullify two containments each with its own switch. Be careful, there may be more guards in the tunnels." Air Raid said.

"Hang tight, Air Raid, we'll get you out." Optimus said as the group heads into one of the tunnels.

The tunnels had a lot of guards but the group easily plowed through all of them. The group arrived at one of the controls to Air Raid's cell and unlocked the first bars.

"You know it was a lot quicker when I was rescuing you guys." Air Raid said.

"Can it, Air Raid, we're working here!" Donald shouted.

The group head into the second tunnel and plowed through the other guards.

"These guys aren't going to make it easy for us, huh?" Bumblebee asks.

"Roger that Robro!" Sideswipes said.

"Robro? Are you serious?" Bumblebee asked.

"What? I can't call you Bee all the time. That gets boring." Sideswipes said.

"Hey, Sideswipes, less talking more shooting!" Air Raid shouted.

The group activated the switch freeing Air Raid.

"Free at last." Air Raid said.

"We're not finished until every Autobot is free." Optimus said.

"I spied the central control room on my way in," Air Raid said, "From there; we can override every hard lock in the prison."

"Lead the way, Air Raid." Optimus said.

Air Raid started leading the group through the compound. They entered an elevator to get to the next floor and they continued on.

"You sure you know where you're going, Air Raid?" Sideswipes asked.

"Feel free to venture on your own, Sideswipes. No one will miss you." Air Raid said.

"Just asking…sheesh…" Sideswipes said.

"The control hub is just up ahead." Air Raid said as the group arrives at a large console, "There that console controls ever cell in the prison."

"Even Zeta Prime's?" Optimus asked.

"Well…no. According to the data on the prison files, Zeta Prime is being held in a maximum security bunker on the lower levels." Air Raid said.

"Let's give the guards something else to think about. It's time to free our Autobot brothers. Who wants to do the honors?" Optimus asked.

"I-I will…" Hinata said as she pushed a few buttons. After a few seconds, every cell in the entire prison opened up.

"We're free! We're free!" an Autobot shouted.

"There." Optimus said, "Freedom restored and a diversion created."

"Yeah, look at them go!" Tenten shouted.

"_Alert! Alert! Unauthorized deactivation! All prison cells deactivated!"_ the alarms shouted.

"That should get their attention." Donald said.

"The schematics shows that there is a secret exit that the people can use for a safe escape." Air Raid said.

"Let's go. I'm ready for anything." Bumblebee said.

The group exited the control room to see that most of the imprisoned Autobots were fighting back for their freedom. Using that as a distraction, the group manages to get to the elevator to the lower levels.

"Air Raid, make sure the prisoners get out safely, and then escort them to Iacon." Optimus said.

"What about you?" Air Raid asked.

"We're not leaving until we rescue Zeta Prime. Now go!" Optimus said.

Air Raid then started to leave with the prisoners, "See you on the outside, Autobots!"

"Alright, let's get who we came for." Optimus said as the group took the elevator to the lower levels.

"You ready for this, Hinata? It's the big finale." Tenten said.

"O-Of course." Hinata said.

The group entered a large room and that was when they saw Zeta Prime.

"Optimus, its Zeta Prime!" Bumblebee shouted.

"O-Optimus…is that you…?" Zeta said weakly.

"What do they have him hooked up to?" Sideswipes asked.

Suddenly, a loud burst sound rang through the room as Soundwave transformed out of his form, "Autobots, how predicable." He said.

"It's Soundwave!" Bumblebee shouted as the group start attacking Soundwave.

Optimus, Bumblebee and Sideswipes shot at him while Tenten shot kunai explosives and Hinata and Donald casts Fire and Goofy throws his shield; however, none of the attacks hit Soundwave because he was protected by a shield.

"Grr…we can't get through that shield!" Tenten shouted.

"Activate defense sentries." Soundwave said as turrets sprouted from the ground shooting rockets.

Optimus uses his axe to chop one off while Bumblebee and Sideswipes cut another two while Hinata destroys three with Thunder and Tenten throws many kunai bombs.

"Frenzy eject. Operation: Annihilation." Soundwave said as he launches a small Decepticon named Frenzy.

"Time to dance, Autobots!" Frenzy shouted as he shot at the group.

"Focus your fire on the little one." Optimus said shooting at Frenzy.

"Hey! Who are you calling little?!" Frenzy shouted angrily.

"And I thought I was small…" Donald murmured as he casts Blizzard while Bumblebee and Sideswipes shot at Frenzy and Hinata casts Blizzard and Tenten threw kunai. The attacks knocked Frenzy out and suddenly, Soundwave rushed out to heal him.

"Hey, Soundwave has to leave his shield to help his grunts!" Bumblebee shouted.

"Awe…he's like their daddy." Tenten said sarcastically.

"Autobots' attack Soundwave!" Optimus shouted as he, Bumblebee, and Sideswipes fired at Soundwave.

"Frenzy, Return." Soundwave said as he and Frenzy retreating back to the shield. "Rumble, Eject. Operation, Disorientation." He then launches another small Decepticon with hammer arms named Rumble.

"Get ready to CRUMBLE before RUMBLE!" Rumble shouted as he smashes the ground.

"Grr…these little guys are so annoying!" Sideswipes shouted shooting Rumble.

"First we crack their shells, and then we crack the nuts inside!" Rumble shouted causing an earthquake.

The group jumped over and attacked Rumble causing him to get knocked out and Soundwave again leaves the portal to heal him allowing the group to attack him as well.

"Rumble, Return." Soundwave said as he and Rumble go back behind the shield, "Lazerbeak, Eject. Operation: Dive-bomb." He launches a small winged creature named Lazerbeak that starts to shoot at the group.

The group dodges Lazerbeak attack and counters back damaging it causing Soundwave to leave his shield to heal Lazerbeak. The group all attack Soundwave pushing him back and damaging him.

"Damage, Substantial." He said as he shot a beam at Zeta Prime. "Must energize from Zeta's life stream."

Optimus rushes at Soundwave and was about to cut him with his axe, "Soundwave, take this!"

Soundwave dodged the strike and shoots at Zeta Prime, but Optimus took the shot instead.

"Optimus!" Bumblebee shouted.

Soundwave escapes the scene with Frenzy, Rumble, and Lazerbeak.

Optimus stands back up, "Hang on, Zeta. We'll get you out." Optimus said.

"A…noble sentiment, Optimus…but I'm afraid…I am dead…already…" Zeta said as life fell from his eyes.

"Optimus…" Hinata said.

"Zeta…let's get him home." Optimus said.

* * *

><p>The group heads back to Iacon and into the Autobot Council with Optimus carrying Zeta's dead body.<p>

"High Council, I return with a fallen hero." Optimus said.

"Till all are one." The council all said simultaneously.

"Times have grown desperate. The Autobots crave your guidance." Optimus said.

"The council exist only to choose the Primes. It is the Prime's directive to lead and protect." A councilor said.

"There are…no other Primes." Optimus said.

"Even now, you still reject your calling? Your birthright? For too long have we watched the Primes fall to their pride and greed, but you, Optimus, your courage and wisdom have transformed the lives around you. Megatron has infected the very core of our world. You must journey to the core and remove this blight. Failure will doom us all."

"I will accept the burden will all that I am." Optimus said.

"Rise, Optimus Prime, for you are the leader of the Autobots. You are…the LAST Prime."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**


	12. Cybertron: The Core

**_Jurabi: If you want to know who these Autobots and Decepticons are, you're going to have to google them since I don't have the patience to describe them when I don't even know how to describe them. Okay? Thanks and enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cybertron: The Core<em>**

Hinata, Donald, Goofy, Optimus, Tenten, and another Autobot by the name of Warpath drive to the entrance of the core. They see Decepticon guards but Warpath quickly blasted them.

"BAM! POW!" He shouted as they continued but Warpath accidentally rams into Donald.

"WARPATH! SLOW DOWN!" Donald shouted.

"What's wrong, Donald? Too tiny to keep up?" Warpath asked mockingly as he accidentally hits a switch sounding the alarm making the entrance close.

"Great…now the Decepticons are locking down. Why did you bring this kid, Optimus?" Tenten asked.

"You're about to find out." Optimus said.

Not a few seconds later, Warpath blasted the door and ramming through the debris and transformed from car mode as did everyone else. "YEAH! Now THAT'S an entrance!" He shouted.

"Dial it down a notch, Warpath!" Donald shouted.

"I've only got one setting, little bot! KABLAM!" Warpath shouted.

"We're a team, Warpath. Let's focus on finding Omega Supreme." Optimus said as the group heads to a viewing platform to be shocked when they see a humongous Autobot being blasted by Dark Energon.

"Omega Supreme…what have they done to you…?" Optimus asked horrified.

"Th-that's horrible. Th-they're torturing him…" Hinata said.

"Poor fella…" Goofy said.

"Ratchet, this is Optimus, we've located Omega Supreme. Can you access the terminal here remotely and find a way to free him?" Optimus asks.

_"Negative, Optimus. The system's too well protected to hack, but if you can find a way to weaken their power grid I might be able to get in."_ Ratchet said.

"Right, let's go." Optimus said as the group heads into an area where they see power cells. "There, blast the power cells!" Optimus said.

"I get to shoot more stuff?! SCORE!" Warpath shouted blasting all the power cells before anyone could get to them.

"Hey! Don't go hogging it all!" Donald shouted.

The sounds of the facility locking down was heard. _"There, I'm in…"_ Ratchet said, _"Hm…the whole facility seems to be in lockdown mode. Guess they know you're there."_

"Gee…I wonder how that happened." Tenten said sarcastically looking at Warpath.

_"I'll patch out a holomap." _Ratchet said as a holomap appeared, _"There. First thing you need to do is hack the main security console. That'll cancel the lockdown."_

"O-Okay…" Hinata said as suddenly the door opened.

"Heads up! We've got company!" Optimus shouted as Decepticons started attacking.

"Warpath, sit back and watch how the pros get it done." Tenten said.

"Roger that, just tell me when the pros show up." Warpath said as the group fight back with Optimus and Warpath shooting while Hinata slashes at a few as Goofy charges through a few whilst Tenten throwing kunai making head shots and Donald casts Fire.

"Hah! Look at mine falling down!" Donald said.

"Keep dreaming, little tiny, I'm two up on you." Warpath said.

The group arrives at a control center and Optimus access the control panel.

"W-Wow…look at all of this hardware. It takes all this to keep O-Omega Supreme lock up?" Hinata asks.

"He's one of the toughest Autobots who ever lived," Tenten said, "You bet it takes this much."

_"Alright, there should be two consoles to Omega's restraints."_ Ratchet said, _"You'll need to deactivate both to free him."_

"Roger that, Ratchet." Optimus said as the group split up to find the consoles. Hinata finds one of the consoles and activates it causing Omega Supreme's left arm restraint to be released.

_"Alert! Omega restraint is offline!"_ The alarm sounded.

"Great work, just one more." Optimus said as he activated the other console causing Omega Supreme's right arm restraint to be released.

"Time to get LOUD!" Warpath shouted.

_"Alert! Alert! Omega's restrains are now offline. Prisoner designated as Omega Supreme is now unsecured."_ The alarm sounded.

"Status: Liberated." Omega Supreme said.

The group heads down to speak with Omega Supreme.

"W-Wow…he's huge…" Hinata said.

"New leader, Optimus Prime, Identified. Omega Supreme: Grateful." Omega Supreme said.

"We're glad you're free, Omega Supreme, but we need you to open the Omega Gate immediately." Optimus said.

"Systems: Weak. Repairs: Required." Omega Supreme said.

"Ratchet, I need you here. Double time!" Optimus said.

"I'm on my way!" Ratchet said.

* * *

><p>Ratchet arrives, "I'm here!" He transformed and shoots a healing beam at Omega Supreme, "Keep me covered while I patch him up."<p>

As Ratchet begins healing him, Omega Supreme begins accessing the gate to the core to open it. "Omega Gate Sequence: Initiating."

That was when the Heartless bots appeared and began shooting at the group.

"The Heartless!" Hinata shouted taking out her Keyblade.

"Keep those things off me!" Ratchet shouted.

Optimus slashes his axe at the Heatless while Warpath shot at them as Hinata casts Thunder and Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Rocket and Tenten threw kunai bombs.

"Is that it? We won?" Warpath asked.

"No…the Heartless never make it easy." Donald said.

"Donald's right. Gear up and reload before they come back." Optimus said.

"Omega Gate Sequence: 25 percent complete." Omega Supreme said.

"Alright, I've restored his vital systems. Keep up the support." Ratchet said.

More Heartless appear and begins attacking the group many of them look like robotic spiders.

Hinata and Donald cast Blizzard while Optimus and Warpath shot at them and Tenten and Goofy slams on them. Even more Heartless appear and attacks the group but Hinata uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Thunder as Goofy charges through them and Tenten throws kunai bombs.

"Omega Gate Sequence: 75 percent complete." Omega Supreme said.

"Ratchet, we can't keep this up forever. What's your status?" Optimus asks.

"I have Omega's prime capacitors restored, but I still need more time." Ratchet explains.

More Heartless appear and drop down from above, but the group intercepted them and defeat them.

"Omega Gate Sequence: Complete. Core Entrance: Available." Omega Supreme said as the entrance to the core begins to open.

However, a large tank Decepticon drives out the entrance and begins shooting at them.

"What the- that guy is huge!" Warpath shouted.

"He's not so tough in the rear. Flank him!" Tenten shouted.

"Autobots, Omega is nearly battle ready. Hold that Decepticon a little longer." Ratchet said.

Warpath transforms into his canon vehicle and shoots at the rear of the tank causing it to transform.

"Almost there! Just need a little more time!" Ratchet shouted.

The group then attacks the Decepticon while it shot blasts beams at the group. Optimus cut the Decepticon's arm off with his axe as Tenten uses string to hold him in place as Hinata and Donald both combined their Fire spell.

"There, it's done." Ratchet said.

Omega then activates his right arm's gravi ray and sucks the Decepticon in, "Omega: Free. Omega: Smash!" He said as he ripped the large Decepticon in half.

"Optimus, I'll need to complete Omega's repairs at Headquarters." Ratchet said.

"Thanks Ratchet. We'll continue to the core without you." Optimus said as the group transforms and drives through the Omega Gate. "Autobots, keep your optics sharp. The High Council told me about the corruptive properties of Dark Energon. The farther we go, the more dangerous and corrupted Cybertron may appear." Optimus said as they arrive at a strange area.

Suddenly, they see a large slug like creature destroying the Dark Energon crystals.

"Whoa…wh-what is that?" Hinata asks.

"What's wrong? You've never seen a space slug before?" Tenten asks.

"They are a part of Cybertron's defenses. They'll eat away at the Dark Energon." Optimus said.

"Look, the corruption's sealed us in! We're stuck!" Warpath shouted looking at the crystals.

"Let me give it a try." Optimus said as he uses his axe to chop through the crystals and they continue on.

"Hm…" Tenten said.

"What's the matter, Tenten?" Goofy asks.

"I don't know…but get ready. Something's coming." Tenten said.

The group enters a large area and suddenly, large Dark Energon crystals blocked their path.

"Great! Now we're stuck AND stuck! That stuff is tough!" Warpath shouted.

"My axe can't cut through this much corruption, but now we've got bigger things to worry about." Optimus said as Decepticons appear and start shooting at the group.

Optimus and Warpath shot back while Hinata uses Sonic Blade and Donald casts Thunder while Goofy rams through them with his shield and Tenten threw rapid fire shuriken. Suddenly, a loud growl was heard.

"Did you hear that?" Donald asked.

"Yeah…" Tenten said and suddenly, a Space Slug broke through the large Dark Energon crystals.

Tenten cleared her throat, "Blrag bog ni ninnibob!" She said.

"What…?" Donald asked.

"It's the special greeting to the commoners." Tenten said.

"Well I don't think it worked." Warpath said.

"Easy now…the slugs will see us as allies. Let's get moving." Optimus said as the group continue on to see a dead end.

"What? It's another dead end!" Warpath said.

But then they hear a familiar growl, "It's that sound again…" Tenten said as suddenly, three slugs broke through the wall.

"Whoa…it's them again." Goofy said.

"Those look like turrets on their backs!" Warpath said seeing large turrets.

"I think they WANT us to ride them. They can sense we're here to help." Optimus said as the group mounts onto the slugs and enters a Decepticon base.

They then used to turrets to blast every Decepticon in their path.

"Wow, Megatron has a whole army down here!" Tenten shouted.

"It makes sense why he would want the core so heavily protected. It's his most valuable asset." Optimus said as the slugs enter an area and suddenly stopped in their tracks.

"What's going on?" Goofy asked.

"Something's got them scared." Tenten said.

Hinata activates her Byakugan radar, "O-Optimus, something big is coming our way."

"Autobots, get ready." Optimus said as suddenly, something black and large passed through.

"Did you see that?!" Warpath asks in shock.

"How could we NOT see it?" Donald asks.

The creature drew closer and it appeared to be a humongous scorpion Heartless.

"It's a Heartless!" Hinata shouted.

Then the slugs began to move quickly, but the Scorpion Heartless destroys the ground below them.

"Optimus! The floor's collapsing!" Warpath shouted as they descended into the depths.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Hinata woke up in an area but don't see Donald, Goofy, Tenten, or Warpath.<p>

"Gah…Autobots, report your positions. Where are you?" Optimus asks.

_"I'm uh…Donald's with me but…we don't know where we are…"_ Warpath said.

_"Goofy's with me too, but we don't see any of you or the slug we were riding."_ Tenten said.

"I hope they're okay…" Hinata said.

"We need to regroup. Move forward and stay in contact." Optimus said, "Let's go, Hinata."

"Okay…" Hinata said as she follows Optimus until they see Tenten and Goofy below them.

"There you two are." Hinata said.

"Optimus, Hinata, there are release gates blocking our way." Tenten said.

"Hold on. I see a switch that might help." Optimus said pushing a switch opening the gates below.

"It worked." Goofy said as he and Tenten continued on.

"Tenten, Hinata and I are blocked by a flood gate." Optimus said.

"Hang on; I think I see a switch here." Tenten said.

_"Optimus, Donald and I have got the drop on a squad of Decepticons…I'M GONNA TAKE THEM OUT!"_ Warpath shouted as sounds on gunfire was heard.

_"Warpath cut that out!"_ Donald shouted.

"Wait! Grr…why does he always do that…" Tenten said as she pressed a button releasing the gate allowing Optimus and Hinata to meet up with them.

"Great, now let's find Warpath and Donald." Optimus said as they heard to another area to see Warpath and Donald.

"Next time wait for us, Warpath." Tenten said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry about that, Tenten." Donald said.

"We see you, guys, but we can't reach you. We'll try to find another way around." Optimus said as the group continued until they arrive at a large Energon pool.

"Warpath, we've come across an Energon pool but have no way across." Optimus said.

"Hold on; I think I'm at the control panel for that area." Warpath said as he activated the console making a bridge.

"Thanks, Warpath. We're across now." Optimus said.

"Yeah, thanks for not shooting the control panel first." Tenten said.

"Tenten, I'm beginning to think you're jealous of my fine aim." Warpath said.

"I can't be jealous of something you don't have." Tenten said making Donald chuckle.

The group reunited and entered an elevator that would take them to the core.

"Are you alright, Optimus?" Hinata asks.

"These are sacred grounds, Hinata. The core provides Energon and life to all of Cybertron. It pains me to see it defiled this way." Optimus said as the group reached the entrance to the core. "There's no telling what we might find in there. Be ready for anything…" Optimus said.

"By the way, Optimus, glad to see that you've stepped up and be the leader I always knew you'd be. What took so long?" Tenten asked.

"That…is a story for another time…" Optimus said as the group enters the room where they see a large purple sphere with Dark Energon crystals on it.

"Wow…I can feel th-the raw energy from here…" Hinata said.

"Gr…Dark Energon is everywhere." Tenten said.

"Don't waste anymore time, we have to destroy the corruption and…" Optimus was cut off when the Heartless Scorpion appeared in front of them.

"Look out! It's that Heartless!" Donald shouted.

The Scorpion Heartless started attaching itself to the core.

"It's feeding off the core's Dark Energon. Autobots, take it out!" Optimus shouted as he and Warpath shot at the Heartless Scorpion while Hinata and Donald cast Blizzard while Goofy throws his shield and Tenten threw kunai bombs.

The Scorpion Heartless slashes at the group but the dodge.

"Watch out for those claws! They're pretty nasty." Warpath warned

The Heartless Scorpion slashes at them again and its attack left a trail of Dark Energon crystals.

"Watch out for those spikes!" Tenten shouted.

"Blast your way through!" Warpath shouted as he shot and destroyed the crystal and then the Heartless Scorpion but his bullets aren't working, "Wh-What…my shots are just bouncing off it. How is that possible?"

"This isn't working; we have to find a weak point!" Tenten shouted.

The Heartless Scorpion then opened its mouth and began drawing energy.

"It's drawing power from Cybertron's core. Autobots, open fire!" Optimus shouted as he and Warpath shot into the Heartless Scorpion's mouth as Hinata and Donald casts Fire while Tenten threw kunai bombs causing a massive explosion.

The Heartless Scorpion then shot a beam at the group but they dodged it. It then slashes at them again only for them to dodge yet again as it then opens its mouth.

"Give it everything you've got!" Optimus shouted as he and Warpath shot into the mouth while Hinata and Donald cast Blizzard as Goofy threw his shield and Tenten threw kunai bombs into the mouth causing the Heartless Scorpion's body to be destroyed making a heart float out of it.

"We did it…" Hinata said.

"Nice work, Autobots." Optimus said as he starts walking to the core that was emitting a bright white light.

**"Optimus Prime, you have delivered me from the foul influence of Dark Energon, but I am afraid my spark is corrupted."** The core spoke.

"We're…too late…?" Optimus Prime asked.

**"I can survive if I shut down my systems completely, but the process could take millions of years during which Cybertron will be left cold and barren."** The core said.

"We must leave our home in order to survive." Optimus said.

**"The line of Primes has failed yet hope still remains. I offer a portion of my spark to take with you to the stars for as long as it survives, so shall I. Will you accept this responsibility, Optimus Prime?"** The core asks.

"I will." Optimus answers.

**"Behold…"** The core than shot out a large core like object, **"The Matrix of Leadership. Cybertron recognizes and welcomes Optimus Prime,"** The Matrix of Leadership then entered Optimus' body, **"Keeper of the Matrix and Leader of the free Autobots."** The core said as it finally shuts down.

Optimus stood on his knees, "It is done…"

"Optimus…are you okay?" Tenten asks.

"I'm fine, Tenten…" Optimus said.

"Hey, what's that?" Warpath asks pointing at the shutdown core.

The core had the keyhole on it.

"It's the keyhole…" Hinata said as she took out her Keyblade and fires a beam at the keyhole locking it.

"Whoa…what was that…?" Warpath asks.

"We…well…" Hinata didn't know what to say.

"Let's just say you have a home to come back to." Goofy said.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go too." Hinata said.

"We all have to leave now…I thank you, Hinata, Donald, Goofy. We would have never made it without you." Optimus said.

"Y-You're welcome…" Hinata said.

"You were great, Hinata. I would never have imagined Neji's cousin was this strong." Tenten said.

"Oh…um…" Hinata didn't want to say anything.

"We should be going now." Goofy said.

"Let's go, Tenten, Warpath. We need to ready for a planet wide evacuation." Optimus Prime said.

"Alrighty then, I'll race you, Tenten!" Warpath said transforming and driving out.

"Bye, Hinata." Tenten said as she transformed and left with Optimus.

"You know, I'm going to miss this form." Donald said.

"Wh-Why is that?" Hinata asks.

"I don't have that squawky voice all the time. That stuff could shatter glass." Donald said, "And we can turn into cars. Speaking of which, how did Tenten get to turn into a jet?"  
>"Maybe all three of us are fit for cars." Goofy said.<p>

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Donald said.

Hinata giggles a little, "W-We should be going now…" Hinata said as the trio leaves Cybertron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_


End file.
